Flores de la muerte
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Las flores no siempre son sinónimo de belleza, o quizá, sea la belleza la que no tiene el mismo sentido para todos. Near, Mello, Matt y Emily tendrán frente a ellos el caso más delicado y turbulento donde la vida de alguien puede extinguirse si la flor tira su último pétalo.
1. Prólogo

_**(¡Saludos!)**_

**Hello, hello, queridas y queridos lectores. Aquí llegamos con la nueva historia de Death Note que prometimos. **

**Como lo mencioné en el último capítulo de su anterior, será un caso totalmente nuevo e inventado por mí. No habrá nada que haya aparecido en el manga, anime o novelas —hablando de trama, claro, los personajes sí vienen de ahí—. Tendrá como protagonistas a nuestros tres chicos Wammy's, a mis dos OC **_**(Aunque a Haku no se le puede llamar OC completamente porque se parece en apariencia al de Chihiro)**_** Pero la personalidad sí es mía, creo (?) Y a su equipo final.**

_**Este fic, tiene por secuela a «El juego de los asesinatos en serie de Los Ángeles» y, más directamente, a «Un nuevo reto, el caso Kira» **_**No es tan necesario que lean estos dos pero sí lo recomiendo mucho para que sepan el cómo es la personalidad que yo manejo de ellos cuatro, su relación y todo sobre mi OC, Emily. **

**Como rápido comentario, les estoy demasiado agradecida por sus comentarios en el capítulo final del fic pasado, les agradezco muchísimo y me han hecho feliz como siempre. Pronto les responderé.**

_**Disclaimer: Death Note no nos pertenece, es propiedad de sus creadores, Obata y Oba. Aunque la trama y algunos personajes sí son de mi autoría.**_

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

**Flores de la muerte.**

* * *

Capítulo I: Preludio.

—Emilita, deberías de cocinar con más picante —Mello rezongó, dando una cucharada a su sopa.

—Tanto quieres, aprende a cocinar tú —contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me ha costado un buen trabajo aprender a cocinar y ni un "está rico" me dices.

—Pobre niña sufrida.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que terminamos el caso Kira. Cuatro años donde trabajamos como si no hubiera un mañana. El nombre de L había sido tachado de incompetente y poco confiable tras el largo tiempo que habíamos tardado en atrapar a tan despreciable asesino.

Mello ahora tenía veintitrés años. Hablando de su personalidad, había perdido en parte la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba en sus años de adolescencia, aunque sí llegaba a irritarse y actuar por la emoción del momento, ahora procuraba pensar y detenerse a pensar, aunque fueran unos pocos minutos, sobre lo que haría. Con Near seguía peleando de vez en cuando, pero jamás han vuelto a llegar al nivel que tuvieron en aquella pelea después de la muerte de L. Su relación con Matt sigue siendo de las mejores relaciones que pueden existir entre dos personas que no se relacionan por lazos sanguíneos, aunque se molestaban mutuamente, seguían siendo un soporte vital entre los dos. Su relación conmigo había cambiado un poco pero en el buen sentido, él me decía algo y yo, ya no me guardaba las contestaciones, le debatía con todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, quizá Near había tenido razón aquella vez que me dijo que «Parecía Mello en versión femenina». En cuestiones físicas, ha crecido exactos doce centímetros, midiendo ahora un metro setenta y siete, muy alto. Su cabello lo ha dejado crecer hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, menos que yo pero es ligeramente más largo. Su cicatriz continua exactamente igual y él lo sigue considerando como su amuleto atrae chicas. Algo que me ha sorprendido demasiado son sus ojos, por alguna razón que desconozco, han tomado un azul mucho más brillante. Por último, he de reconocerle su gran aumento en inteligencia y capacidades lógicas, puede hacerle frente a Near mucho más fácilmente que antes.

Matt, por otro lado, ha madurado bastante. Con veinticuatro años, procura que todos estemos bien en casi todo momento, se esfuerza en terminar con todo lo que tiene que hacer antes de seguir con lo demás, con excepción de los momentos en que tiene algún videojuego recién conseguido. La relación con todos sigue siendo igual, quizá un poco más protectora, pero continua siendo infantil y maduro al mismo tiempo. Ha dejado de fumar casi por completo, en alguna ocasión contrajo pulmonía y por su condición de fumador, tardó demasiado tiempo en curar y estuvo bastante delicado. Después de que todos, incluido Near con su peculiar forma, le regañamos y echamos en cara todo lo que le habíamos advertido, empezó a trabajar para dejar de fumar, ahora sólo fuma un cigarro por día. Físicamente, ha crecido, mide un metro ochenta, es más alto que Gevanni, incluso. Su cabello castaño es un poco más largo que antes pero mantiene el mismo estilo, continúa usando sus goggles a cualquier hora del día y perfeccionó su maravillosa manipulación de computadoras y dispositivos.

Near, mi "gemelo", a sus veinte años sigue siendo, en casi todos los sentidos, el mismo. Sin embargo, las pocas diferencias que tiene son bastantes importantes de mencionar: es muchísimo más atento y considerado con las opiniones que los demás dan. Toma en cuenta las ideas para planes que empieza a desarrollar, normalmente, con su típico tono de voz, pide que demos todas las opiniones que tenemos. Sigue siendo demasiado inteligente, demasiado analítico y rápido para las cuestiones lógicas. Su complexión es casi la misma, sólo que ha adelgazado, demasiado, a veces pienso que está enfermo pero el doctor dice que es sólo su organismo, su cabello blanco tiene exactamente el mismo estilo y longitud que antes, dice que es molesto dejarlo crecer más. Su relación conmigo es la mejor, aunque le molesta que me comporte de cierta manera, algún día me dijo «Gracias, hermana» Convirtiéndome así, en la persona más feliz del mundo. Ha crecido bastante, mide un metro sesenta y seis, quizá no es de los más altos pero creció lo suficiente.

Yo he sido la que ha cambiado más de los tres, tal vez, como lo mencioné con Mello, contesto y no me quedo callada, he dejado atrás la idea de que debo de guardarme las cosas que puedan molestar a los demás, como mi opinión con respecto a temas personales de ellos, solo para mí, he comprendido que somos una familia y que debo de decir las verdades, por más que duelan. También, me he vuelto un poco —mucho, según Near—, sarcástica, aunque, bueno, sigo siendo demasiado sensible y todavía tengo la mala costumbre de llorar con una que otra situación. Con veinte años, mi habilidad para dibujar y análisis con la mirada ha sido casi perfeccionada, son pocos detalles los que llegan a escaparse. En cuestiones físicas, he crecido hasta la impresionante altura de un metro sesenta y cuatro, sigo siendo la más pequeña pero realmente no creí que llegaría tan arriba. Mi cabello rojo me llega a la mitad de la espalda y aunque Mello se la pasa diciéndome que pierdo demasiado tiempo en cepillarlo, le gusta jugar con el.

—Por lo menos, hemos terminado con ese último pseudo-Kira —Mello aventó el plato al fregadero, haciendo que Matt le diera un zape.

—¿Cuántos han sido ya? —Pregunté.

—Diez —Near respondió, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Cada uno es más patético que el anterior —Mello puso los ojos en blanco.

Después de finalizado el caso Kira, se creó una ligera conmoción en la población. Quienes apoyaban y creían en Yagami, sufrieron un grave conflicto mental. En poco tiempo, tuvimos a supuestos sucesores matando criminales a sangre fría en las calles, aunque realmente no presentaron un mayor reto, dejaban pistas demasiadas obvias y terminaban por ser atrapados al día siguiente de sus actos. El último había sido el más "difícil" haciéndonos demorar dos días en atraparlo.

—Lo ideal sería que se rindieran de una vez —Near también estaba fastidiado y eso, ya decía muchísimas cosas.

—Near, he traído lo que me has pedido —Lester entró por la puerta, siendo seguido por Lidner y Gevanni.

—Lo agradezco —contestó, tomando el bonche de hojas que le extendía.

Ellos tres seguían siendo nuestro principal equipo, dado que nosotros no salíamos casi de aquel edificio, fungían como nuestro contacto, siempre nos apoyaban en todo y eran totalmente eficientes. Dejando de lado las cuestiones laborales, nos llevábamos bien con todos, los considerábamos una familia, más que un grupo de trabajo.

—Lamento haberme tardado —Haku entró.

—¿Cómo están tus abuelos? —Le pregunté, sonriéndole cuando llegó a mi lado.

—Bien, te mandan saludos, amor.

—Uy sí, amor, amor —Matt dijo con tono insinuante.

—¡Por Dios, Matt! ¡Ya van dos años, acostúmbrate de una vez!

Un dato más, Haku y yo llevábamos dos años de relación, supongo que por la edad, tardó dos en animarse a pedirme que fuese su novia, pero aquí estamos. Debo decir que soy una persona bastante feliz, muy a molestia de Mello.

—Espero verles pronto —le sonreí, recargándome en su hombro.

—Cuando haya menos trabajo, cosa que no será pronto —Mello miró con desdén hacia otro lado. Sigue sin comprender del todo que el amor que le tengo a él, mi hermano, es diferente al que le tengo a Haku, mi novio.

—Traigo información importante que le han contado a mi abuela —dijo, sentándose en la silla a mi lado—. Al parecer hay un asesino suelto en Japón.

—No me digas que otro Kira barato —Matt azotó la cabeza en la mesa.

—No tengo demasiada información pero no creo que sea lo mismo—. Haku asintió cuando le dejé un plato frente a él y servía otros tres para Lidner, Gevanni y Lester—. He escuchado que tienen una peculiaridad y que ya empieza a preocupar a la policía.

—Me pregunto qué clase de gente se junta con tu abuela —Mello sonrió arrogantemente, haciendo que le aventara una servilleta.

—Una conocida que pertenece a Scotland Yard —por fortuna, Haku se toma la mayoría de los comentarios de Mello como los de un hermano celoso y no le molesta, incluso le sonríe, haciendo enojar aún más al otro.

—Pues si se les sale de control, nos llamarán —por más arrogante que sonara aquello, causaba cierta felicidad.

**[…]**

—No me culpes, no ha sido mi culpa que no te encontraran a tiempo.

Un hombre sonrió frente al cadáver de un joven de no más de veintidós años. Había una vía conectada a su cuello que desembocaba en un contenedor lleno de un líquido carmesí.

—Ya va siendo tiempo de encontrar al siguiente.

* * *

_**(Intenso) **_**Ho, ¿cómo lo ven? No sé si se note demasiado pero, este fic está empezando de una manera distinta a como empezaron los dos anteriores. Aquí, además de hablarnos sobre todos los cambios que nuestros niños **_**(que ni tan niños ya) **_**crecen tan rápido T-T, han tenido, nos muestra una escena que poco se ha visto en sus secuelas. ¿El asesino, quizá?**

**Como quizá lo intuyan, Emily, en esta ocasión, no será la narradora de todas las cosas. Varias escenas ocurrirán en otro punto distinto a donde ella se encuentra **_**(me pregunto si eso es bueno…) **_**Calla e.e Ejém, habrán cosas que serán narradas en tercera persona PERO, no se preocupen, prometo que nos los marearé con cambios cada dos líneas.**

**Se ve que Emily ha cambiado bastante, he tomado la personalidad que tanto les gustaba y que llamaron "Emily 2.0" _(Cosa que le agradó mucho a esta mujer) _Sí, gracias, de verdad ****«3 ****Todos han cambiado en sí, aunque Matt sea el que menos. Vemos que esos dos tortolitos llevan dos años de relación donde han tenido que aguantar al celoso de Mello pero les va bien. Near parece ser más abierto. No he tomado la personalidad un tanto desequilibrada que Near presenta en el manga donde tiene 21 años, porque esa manera de ser la atribuyo al desequilibrio que le causó la muerte de Mello, cosa que aquí no pasó.**

**En fin, espero que, como siempre, les haya llamado la atención y me dejen su opinión en un valioso comentario. ¡No lo olviden que es importante! **_**(Nos alimentamos de reviews [?])**_** Algo así.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**23 de Marzo del 2015**_


	2. Desagradable investigación

**¡Lectoras bonitas! **_**(Que tanto queremos).**_

**Quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón su apoyo a esta historia. Como se los he dicho infinidad de veces, son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, Lis no sería nada sin ustedes y por eso les estoy enormemente agradecida. «3 **

**Lawliet: ¡Que gusto verte! Oh disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo pero anduve muy apretada de tiempo y no me fue posible u.u Lo sé, son todos unos adultos jóvenes, mis bebé, como crecen **_**(Ya pareces mamá)**_** Pues sí, son mis bebés. Oh lo sé, también me imaginé a ese chico con ese cabello rebelde y largo y ah~ Divago. Hoho, esos dos aún son muy jóvenes para casarse, pero serán medio melositos «3 Créeme que vendrán cosas más tenebrosas (?) ¡Saludos!**

**Akina: ¡Feliz, feliz de leerte aquí! Han crecido demasiado pero para lo que viene… los necesito maduros **_**(Teman, esta anda desquiciada) **_**¬¬ ¡Lo sé! Esa parejita me encantó desde que la pensé y suspiro de igual forma, adorables «3 Mello así es, no lo cambiaríamos por nada de nada~ Oh la transformación de Emily, un cambio que me dejó bastante complacida, me alegra que a ustedes también. ¡Saludotes!**

**Zachy: ¡Mis queridas Zachy, TK y Z! «3 No es soportar, créeme, me fascina y hace feliz el leerlas por acá también, siempre es un gusto leer sus comentarios «3 Yo también ando renovadona (?) Lo sé, han crecido tanto y son una familia fuerte «3 Comparto la opinión de Z, que estén todos vivos es un graaan logro~ Oh no se peleen, vamos, para mí son una familia feliz, con sus altibajos como yo con este **_**(ñeh~) **_**Exactamente, TK, Near no acabó igual que el Near canónico porque no sufrió lo que este sufrió, tiene su familia completa y las situaciones son diferentes, me alegra que te agradara. Vamos, vamos Z, TK puso una oración llena de verdad . No te marees, te regalo una pastillita~ Ho son tan adorables esos dos, EmiHaku (?) No se preocupen, la abuela no es peligrosa xD Conoce a alguien de Scotland Yard xD Z tiene toda la razón, esa relación durará para toda la vida porque ya pasó la prueba de fuego. No habrá boda pero está bueno esto (?) xD Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, las esperaré ansiosa «3**

**Querida: ¡Qué bueno! Qué bueno que te ha gustado «3 Lo sé, Mello nunca dejará de ser Mello y eso se le agradece~ Oh también lo siento, es como si mis bebés hubiesen crecido ;_; ¡Empecé a escribirlos cuando tenían doce! Oh, muchísimas gracias por notar el summary, me siento feliz de él, el título y resumen me hicieron sentir grande (?)¡Tus últimas palabras me han matado! **_**(En el buen sentido) **_**El que te crearas una cuenta para dejarme estas bellas palabras significó un montón, me hiciste sentir tan bien, realmente gracias «3 ¡Saludos y abrazos!**

**Blackmoon: Nada más no te marees (?) xD Que bueno que te ha gustado tanto «3 Lo repetiré muchísimas veces, completamente adorables mis hermosos niños «3 Adoro a todos ellos T-T Gracias por notar ambas cosas, me sentí bastante orgullosa de ellos cuando los releí así que es agradable que me lo reconozcas . Te agradezco tus buenos deseos y lo daré todo porque es la última, su gran cierre «/3 Esperaré tus comentarios, como siempre.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Capítulo II: Desagradable investigación.

La semana pasó con demasiada rapidez, los rumores escuchados por Haku fueron cobrando fuerza. Scotland Yard, mencionó que había un asesino suelto en Japón y que, por si fuera poco, acababa de cobrar su quinta víctima. Número nada alentador. Más allá de eso, no había nada y era obvio, Inglaterra no podía meterse en asuntos de otro país a menos de que este solicitara la asistencia.

Nosotros, como L, habíamos empezado a prestar atención a aquello puesto que, a diferencia de nuestro L, intentábamos tomar la mayoría de los casos importantes, asesinos seriales eran lo principal en nuestra lista. Digamos que quedamos con malas experiencias por culpa de Kira y Beyond.

—Nos terminarán llamando —Mello sonrió, subiendo los pies a la mesa—. Ese idiota de Matsuda llama por cualquier cosa.

Seguíamos teniendo contacto con la policía japonesa, quienes, por cierto, habían ascendido por la cercanía a nosotros. El ser el único medio de contacto directo con L, les obligaba a tomar casos importantes y también a tomar más precauciones.

—Se están tardando, de hecho —Matt suspiró—. Cinco víctimas ya son algo preocupante.

—Parece ser que tiene un _modus operandi _bastante desagradable —Near le devolvió unas hojas a Lester.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—No conozco todos los detalles, pero dicho _modus_ es el responsable de que se sepa de que todas las víctimas vienen del mismo asesino.

—El genio ha hablado —Mello bufó, restándole importancia.

—Vamos, Mello, no hagas corajes —le sonreí.

—Ojalá podamos trabajar en el, todo esto se ha vuelto muy rutinario —Matt bostezó.

Tenía razón, aun a pesar de nuestro afán por tomar todo tipo de casos delicados, estos, escaseaban. Quizá por temor a que Kira siguiese vivo, no había tantos criminales sueltos que cometieran crímenes que cayeran en la categoría de alta peligrosidad.

—L solía llama para decir que estaba interesado en un caso y que lo tomaría… ¿No deberíamos hacer lo mismo? —Lancé la pregunta, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—No, que ellos nos llamen.

—Deja de hacerte del rogar, Mello —suspiré, viendo la torre que Near había armado mientras divagábamos.

—No ruego, sólo exijo lo que merezco.

—Merecemos, en todo caso —Matt intervino—. Además, si no queremos morir de aburrimiento, hemos de hacer algo.

Mello rezongó un par de cosas pero terminó por asentir.

—¿Quién llamará? —Los miré, notando como todos desviaban la mirada—. Vaya, se nota la emoción.

Suspirando, me puse de pie y caminé hasta la pequeña habitación que utilizábamos como sala de control. Tomé el teléfono y estaba por marcar cuando este empezó a sonar. Todos aparecieron en la puerta. Encendí el distorsionador de voz y contesté—. Es L.

«Eh, ¿L?»

—Ah, Matsuda —reí, desactivando el aparato—. Soy Emily.

—¡Emily! —Pensándolo bien, fue buena idea que yo contestara.

De los cuatro, yo era la única con la que los policías podían hablar más libremente. Near era muy seco y frío para hablar, haciendo que no quisieran hablar mucho más. Mello, a veces, era bastante enojón y tendía a quejarse y regañarlos por todo, al final, terminaban discutiendo y colgando el teléfono y dejando a ambos lados de la línea bastante molestos. Matt, _era Matt_, a veces prestaba a tención y a veces no, muchas veces olvidaba lo que le decían y otras tantas, se desviaba del tema principal.

—¿Qué sucede, Matsuda?

«Bueno, estoy casi seguro de que saben a cerca del asesino que acecha Japón»

—Lo poco que llega hasta acá —miré de reojo a Mello quien sonreía con arrogancia—. De hecho, estábamos por llamarles para informar nuestra incursión en el caso.

«¿D-De verdad? » Prácticamente gritó «¡Eso es muy bueno!»

Se escuchó que alguien lo regañaba, haciéndome reír.

«Bueno, si es así, les enviaremos la información más relevante»

—Eso suena muy bien.

«Les daremos tiempo para que analicen, podremos ponernos en contacto después»

—Es un plan, después haremos pública nuestra participación. Adiós —colgué.

—Pudiste haber dejado de lado el heho de que estábamos por llamarlos —sí, Mello.

—Ya no lloriquees Mell, revisemos este caso —Matt esquivó el codazo.

Agité la cabeza mientras los veía salir, solo Near caminó hasta mí y esperó a mi lado a que la información terminara de salir de la impresora.

—El asesino de las flores… extraño nombre, ¿no crees? —Dije mientras miraba las hojas.

—Dudo que ese nombre se deba a la belleza visual de las flores —suspiró.

—Parece que nuestros casos siempre tienen que ver con asesinos desquiciados, ¿no? —El comentario parecía bastante inapropiado pero no lo hice con mala intención.

—Parece que sí —contestó, pasándome una hoja que acababa de caer.

Mis ojos empezaron a escanear las hojas que habían terminado de salir. Near permaneció en silencio para dejarme concentrar y juntos empezamos a caminar para volver con Mello y Matt.

—Ilústranos, Emi —levanté la mirada, encontrando con que Matt se encontraba sentado sobre Mello, con una mano sujetaba sus muñecas y con la otra le cubría la boca.

—Eh… ¿Por qué…?

—Con una partida de más de ochenta horas no se juega —contestó solemnemente.

—Ustedes…. —realmente llegaban a hacer cosas increíblemente infantiles siendo los mayores—. Mientras me pongan atención, todo bien.

Pudo notar que Near rodó los ojos, él también llegaba a desesperarse con sus ocurrencias. Antes de empezar, Matt se levantó como resorte de su posición y se escondió detrás de mí, obviamente Mello estaba que explotaba—. Escúchenme y luego se matan, ¿sí?

—Empieza de una vez, Emily —Near suspiró, sentándose a un lado de mí y tomando uno de sus robots.

—El asesino de las flores, como se le ha llamado por encontrar algo parecido a una flor grabada en el cuerpo de sus víctimas, cobró su primera, Arata Sasaki, varón de veintiún años, el domingo primero de Enero del 2017, su cadáver fue encontrado el martes catorce de Febrero del mismo año. La siguiente víctima, Ai Miyake, jovencita de veintitrés años, desapareció el veintiuno de febrero y fue encontrada el martes nueve de marzo. El martes dieciséis de Marzo desapareció de su escuela el joven Akiko Madarame con tan solo veinte años, fue encontrado el martes dos de mayo. La adolescente Aya Monoe fue vista por última vez el martes nueve de Mayo, encontrada el martes cuatro de Julio. El último adolescente, Kyo Izumi de diecinueve años, fue reportado como desaparecido el martes once de Julio y encontrado el martes cinco de Septiembre.

—Todos en martes —Mello murmuró, por fortuna se estaba concentrado.

—Todos entre diecinueve y veinticuatro años —Matt recargó la frente en la espalda.

—Todos encontrados un mes y pocos días después —Near había dejado de mover los robots y los miraba fijamente.

—Los cadáveres presentaban una peculiaridad que los conectaba entre sí —tuve que tragar el nudo que se me formó en la garganta antes de continuar—: todos fallecieron por pérdida de sangre, más de la mitad del vital líquido había sido drenado de sus cuerpos para cuando fueron encontrados.

—Vaya enfermo.

—La sangre, se plantea, fue drenada a diferentes tiempos a lo largo de los días en que los mantuvo cautivos. Se encontraron múltiples cortes a lo largo del cuerpo y un pinchazo, considerablemente grande, en el cuello, a la altura de la yugular.

—Ese bastardo los mata poco a poco —Mello comenzaba a enojarse, era entendible, esta persona era un ser despreciable, quizá al mismo grado que Kira.

—Los cuerpos son acomodados en su sitio, resulta obvio que el asesinato no se llevó a cabo en el mismo lugar en que son encontrados, el asesino los lleva ahí, colocándolos boca abajo como si hubiesen caído. Además de los cortes sin sentido, se ha encontrado en cada cuerpo la figura de distintas flores talladas con un arma punzo cortante en la cadera, mano o brazo. Los forenses han dictaminado que esas heridas fueron realizadas cuando la víctima aún se hallaba con vida.

—Con eso es suficiente, amor —Haku me quitó las hojas de las manos—, estás temblando.

Era verdad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta pero las manos estaban temblándome, me sentía nerviosa y asustada, ¿cómo podía haber alguien capaz de torturar a las personas así? El que todos tuvieran una edad cercana a todos nosotros, me ponía mucho más inquieta.

—Es algo horrible —Lidner murmuró, apoyándose levemente en Gevanni que estaba justo detrás, él también lucía un tanto perturbado.

—Haku tiene razón, con esto podemos empezar —Matt se levantó, dándole con un cojín en la cabeza a Mello para que saliera del trance en el cual parecía haber caído—. Creo que queda más que claro que entraremos, ¿no? No podemos dejar que una persona así siga en las calles.

—Por supuesto que no… —murmuré.

—Hay que movernos a Japón, ya —Near hizo que todos le volteáramos a ver.

—¿Por qué tan deprisa? —Mello frunció levemente el ceño.

—Hoy es seis de Septiembre, el último chico fue encontrado ayer —empezó, clavando sus ojos en mi por alguna razón—. Siguiendo las fechas, el asesino tarda una semana en secuestrar a su siguiente víctima.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—El doce de Septiembre alguien desaparecerá.

* * *

_**(Vaya…) **_**Nada lindo, ¿nee? En este capítulo se ven muchas cosas, investigué mucho y me revolví con las fechas. Tomo como que el caso Kira terminó por ahí del 2013, por eso están en el 2017~ También, todos los nombres y apellidos son más o menos comunes en Japón xD Todo investigo para traerles solo lo mejor «3 Agradezco el gran apoyo que recibió mi pequeña Emily por su transformación, realmente fue una catarsis completa por la que tuvo que pasar ahí y fue de lo más gratificante, ¡gracias! He retomado un poco de esa actitud infantil que Mello y Matt tienen, siempre me encantó así que espero les haya gustado el detalle. Se ve que los cuatro se pusieron bastante sensibles con todas las atrocidades que escucharon y que son, muy por encima, lo que nos depara el fic. De hecho, no es por espantar ni nada pero, esta historia será la que tenga la trama más madura y fuerte de la trilogía, es un cierre con todo. Creo que la clasificación cambiará a M… **_***huye***_

_**(._. Bien, ejém. Sí, creo que eso ha sido todo por este capítulo… Y-Ya más adelante se verá si la clasificación cambia o no… No olviden dejar un comentario).**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

* * *

_**30 de Marzo del 2015**_


	3. Japón otra vez

_**(Tarde…) **_**Lo sé, lo siento . Ya saben cómo es de caprichosa la mente y cuando dice no sale el capítulo, no sale…Además, tuve un ligero enamoramiento obsesionamiento con SHINee y creo que he escuchado toda su discografía en tres días ._.**

**Zachy: Oh Z tienes todita la razón. Te agradezco mucho TK, me alegra que sí parezca porque me he metido por todos lados para apegarme casi completamente a la realidad **_**(su historial de búsqueda no quedó muy bonito después de eso pero bueno~) **_**Al rato tendré a la CIA detrás (?) Haha, es una curiosa combinación la que tiene ahí, Zachy, aunque no es más que la pura verdad, se escucha raro aún xD Emily, como se va viendo, ya no es la misma y disfruta un tanto el hacer desatinar a Mello así que, ya sabrás~ También me gustaría que me contestara ella, como bien dice Zachy, los otros son demasiado desesperantes xD Oh esos amigos distraídos, creo que en mi caso yo soy la distraída, me pierdo fácilmente y me andan regañando… aunque tengo un amigo que es igual que yo y es un caos xD Aunque por teléfono casi no hablo ni en defensa propia (?) Oh vamos Z, se llevan bien y no todo por obligación, hay cariño ahí «3 Y qué bueno que no es bipolar xD Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, es bonito, bonito saber que te sigue gustando la forma de narrar . Oh entiendo completamente lo de la escuela, mañana vuelvo y olvídense, será difícil T-T h disfruta bien tus años, la universidad entra con todo xD Díganmelo a mí **_**( a veces se me anda muriendo ._.) **_**Exacto, pero si te gusta, créeme que vale la pena «3 Deseo suerte en todo lo que tengas pendiente y éxito ^^**

**Alexy: Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Vaya! Es un gran halago leer eso y créeme que te estoy muy agradecida. Emily ha sufrido una catarsis completa por todo lo que ha pasado y ha crecido para bien… bueno, dejando de lado el ser medio contestona~ Pero sí, todo una adulta «3 Oh, Beyond, me gustó bastante el cómo quedó aunque a veces siento que me faltó un poco más de locura para él /3 Aun así, que felicidad que te haya gustado tanto a ti. Oh lo sé, imagina si ahí fue fuerte, ahora piensa en este que será el más fuerte (?) Yo he llorado cuando L murió en el anime y volví a llorar cuando lo maté yo, se siente más feo hacerlo una misma /3 Me alegra demasiado el saber que no he caído en el OoC, considero yo que es de las cosas más difíciles y tenía un pánico horroroso a que me pasara . Mello y Matt son la felicidad y tristeza a la vez, me encanta el manejarlos y ponerlos en diferente situaciones, ah, todo un placer escribir de ellos. Qué bueno que te gusten tanto. Mello lo hace porque ve a Haku como quien se robó a su niña y saca los dientes (?) Matt es Matt, hermoso xD Oh, no eres la primera personita que se decepciona porque estos dos sean como hermanos pero es por eso que ha salido el otro fic que mencionas para hacer justicia xD Espero te agrade y me puedas dejar tu opinión allá también «3 No puedo mencionar nada sobre el futuro de esto, suficiente con lo que dije en el pasado . Espero tus futuros comentarios y sé bienvenido «3**

**Akina: Demasiada adrenalina y eso que es el segundo (?) Demasiado loco, no he sacado todo lo feo que es /3 Aún estoy pensando en si cambiará o no, tendré que ver después de ver el avance… disculpa y no mueras por favor . Tiene a su Haku para lograrlo «3 Terminé más revuelta que nada después de buscar las fechas del manga y el anime, no sé por qué movieron tanto las cosas , Por eso no quise que a ustedes les pasara lo mismo así que que bueno que te ayudaran :D ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Lawliet: Yo también me puse nerviosa y lo único que recibí fue un picotazo de mi querido perico (?) Ella tiene suerte de tener a su Haku /3 xD Oh Matsuda nunca dejará de ser él, me encantó desde DN y decidía conservarlo así, que bueno que también te gustara ^^ Mello es un Mello adorable «3**

**Querida: Y ahora me he atrasado , Pido disculpas de nuevo por ello. Oh, a Mello y Matt también los he visto así y es depende de que tanta "rudeza" les den para que me agrade o no. Pienso que cuando los ponen de mujeriegos tipo "todas me aman y muérete mortal" es cuando de verdad paso del fic. Aquí me fui más por su infantil personalidad y que mejor que te gustara «3 Oh, aún no revelaré nada de eso, ya dije suficiente en los pasados~ «tortúralos como tu quieras pero no los mate» Me ha dado mucha risa tu comentario en el buen sentido xD Me recuerda a mi cuando le pido al autor de mangas que no me haga sufrir de manera irreparable /3 Muchísimas gracias ^^**

_**Dream Girl~ **_**(**_**¬¬… Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Capítulo III: Japón otra vez.

Tras hacer un par de cálculos rápidos—: Tienes razón…

—Puedo buscar boletos para trasladarnos —Lester tomó su celular cuando Near asintió.

—Maldita sea, otro viaje de doce horas —Mello seguía siendo bastante irritable con respecto a los viajes, entendible, doce horas sentado no eran nada agradable.

—Llamaré a Matsuda para avisarle —suspiré, caminando hacia la habitación de nuevo, con Haku y Near siguiéndome.

Después de llamarle y escuchar lo sorprendido que quedó al saber que iríamos, nos agradeció y dijo que nos esperarían en el aeropuerto, que solo era cuestión de avisarle la hora. Lester, remarcando su gran eficiencia de nuevo, consiguió un avión para Tokio a las tres de la tarde. Aunque todos los boletos estaban dispersos por todo el avión, era un gran alivio conseguir lugar para todos de último momento.

—En momentos como estos es que sería necesario el avión que Roger sugirió —Mello farfulló, aventando algunas maletas a la cajuela del automóvil.

—El entrar con un avión privado llamará la atención del gobierno y medios. Resultaría obvio que eso y la aparición de L está conectada —Near habló con seriedad, haciendo que Mello quisiera írsele encima.

—Ya cálmate Mello, no te morirás por sentarte un buen rato —le saqué la lengua, asintiéndole a Haku a modo de agradecimiento por guardar mi maleta y la de Near.

—De veras que te has convertido en todo una contestona —Mello rodó los ojos, haciéndome reír levemente.

—Ya súbanse, llegaremos tarde —Matt empujó a Mello hacia el auto, puesto que lo sacó de equilibrio, cayó en el asiento, de verdad que esos dos estaban volviéndose locos.

—Nos encontraremos en la terminal dos —Lidner dijo mientras veía a Gevanni y Lester subir a un taxi.

Asentí, ignorando a Mello y Matt quienes seguían peleando por ver quién subía a quién—. ¿Quién manejará?

Mello y Matt sabían hacerlo, obviamente, pero como estaban peleándose, Near los había descartado. Este último, no sabía manejar, le era imposible sentarse correctamente en la silla del auto como para hacerlo y, segundo, no le había interesado aprender, realmente.

—Si gustas, puedo manejar yo —Haku sonrió.

—¡Si él maneja, me bajo!

—Mello, supéralo por favor —suspiré—. Gracias amor, manejaré yo.

El trayecto iba más o menos tranquilo, Mello y Matt optaron por revisar no sé qué cosa en el celular de Matt, dejando, por lo menos, a Near tranquilo. Haku se dedicó a intentar distraerme del caso, el cual, no había podido dejar de lado. No quería ni imaginar el dolor y desesperación de las víctimas al ser asesinadas de esa manera.

—Por lo menos Kira mataba de un ataque al corazón, no hay demasiado sufrimiento en eso —murmuré, procurando que sólo Haku me escuchara.

—Puede ser, sin embargo, el terror psicológico que dominaba en el ambiente era otro tipo de tortura —contestó, mirando el camino.

—No alcanzo a imaginar el cómo existen este tipo de personas —apreté ligeramente el volante—. Debemos de atraparlo cuanto antes.

—Lo lograremos —sonrió, acariciándome levemente la mano—. Nos hemos convertido en un muy buen equipo.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Cuándo no? —Rio.

—Don modesto.

Pronto llegamos al aeropuerto, el reloj marcaba veinte para las tres, poniéndome levemente nerviosa porque creí que no alcanzaríamos a revisar todos los documentos y, por consiguiente, perderíamos el vuelo. Por fortuna, Lidner y los demás habían previsto todo esto y habían puesto en orden las cosas, dejándonos con diez minutos para terminar de prepararnos.

—Emily, ¿podría pedirte un favor? —Near tiró de mi manga.

—Dime, ¿sucede algo malo? —Le pregunté, sentándome a su lado y mirando como él permanecía mirando fijamente uno de sus robots.

—¿Crees poder hacer un análisis de las características de las víctimas femeninas? —Pidió, sin verme siquiera.

—Claro, tengo el asiento de la ventana.

—Mello y Matt no harán nada, de cualquier forma —suspiró.

—Déjalos, sabes que trabajarán bien cuando estemos allá —le sonreí, tomándole de la mano para que se levantara. Lidner nos acababa de hacer la seña para que empezáramos a movernos.

Near se dejó jalar, realmente parecía seguir siendo un niño y, bueno, la verdad es que a veces también lo hacía yo. Dejando al pobre de Haku como el responsable de cuatro niños.

Mi asiento se encontraba al final del avión, en la cola. Era bastante bueno, de esa manera podría trabajar en las cosas del caso disminuyendo la posibilidad de que personas un tanto entrometidas se fijaran en lo que hacía. Saqué las hojas del caso y un cuaderno para empezar a anotar las cosas, estaba por comenzar cuando mis ojos se desviaron a la ventana.

El avión ya se encontraba en su altura reglamentaria, haciendo que la vista bajo nosotros abarcara la gran ciudad que era Londres. Inmediatamente me llegaron a la mente los recuerdos de la última vez que viajamos a Japón.

En aquella ocasión, tenía quince años. Había pasado un año desde que L y Watari habían muerto a manos de Kira, un año desde la última vez que habíamos visto a Mello y Matt. Recordaba esos días en que nuestras vidas habían cambiado tanto.

—Vamos Emily, concéntrate —me dije.

El caso que teníamos delante era, bajo mi punto de visa, mucho más horrible que el caso Kira. Aunque era cierto que este último había matado a muchísimas personas y que, parecía, que cinco personas no eran nada contra más de cien, consideraba que este asesino estaba lleno de maldad pura. Kira, por lo menos, tenía la decencia de matar a criminales mayormente y lo hacía bajo la meta de limpiar el mundo. Este, por otro lado, solo parecía querer matar, matar y hacer sufrir lo más posible a sus víctimas.

Sintiendo que me dolía la cabeza de seguir pensando, empecé a analizar los perfiles de las chicas asesinadas. Saqué mi celular y audífonos para concentrarme y comencé a anotar cada una de las cosas que pudieran servir lugar de nacimiento, marcas de nacimiento, color de cabello, ojos, todo. No sabía exactamente qué quería hacer Near con la información así que opté por no dejar absolutamente nada fuera. Después de dos horas, terminé. Dado que no íbamos ni a la mitad del viaje, empecé a hacer lo mismo pero con los hombres, quizá le resultara útil también.

Cuando mi reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, había terminado ambas listas. Me sentía agotada, habían sido tantas cosas que fueron particularmente dolorosas de enumerar. Por lo menos tres de las víctimas tenían una familia numerosa, con hermanos y hermanas pequeñas que habían perdido a sus familiares de la manera más cruel posible. Otros eran muy buenos en la escuela, sobresalían considerablemente del resto y tenían un futuro muy prometedor. Como había dicho Matt, Kyo Izumi tenía diecinueve años y Aya Monoe veinticuatro, dejando el rango entre esas edades.

—Que despreciable… —murmuré, sintiendo de nuevo ese temor al recordar que los cuatro estábamos por ese rango de edad.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, guardé todas las cosas en mi mochila y la acomodé a mi lado. Miré a mis acompañantes, que, por fortuna, eran bastante tranquilos y desinteresados por la vida de los demás. Uno era un hombre que se había quedado dormido por ahí de las seis mientras que el otro era un joven que venía tocando una batería imaginaria.

Recargué la cabeza sobre el asiento y permanecí mirando hacia afuera, según el mapa de la pantalla frente a mí, decía que volábamos sobre Polonia. Aún faltaba mucho. ¿Qué se suponía que haría el resto del camino? La vez anterior, tenía a Near a mi lado, a Mello y Matt atrás y a mis abuelos —como ellos me habían pedido que los llamara después de saber que empecé a salir con Haku—, para conversar y hacer ameno el viaje. Totalmente sola, las cosas se veían más tediosas.

_«Si logran arribar en las próximas horas, podremos observar de primera mano el último cuerpo»_

Recordé las palabras de Matsuda. Los cadáveres de las primeras cuatro víctimas habían sido devueltos a sus familias y, por obvias razones, ya no sería posible analizarlos por nuestra cuenta, sólo tendríamos las fotografías y el análisis hecho por el forense. Sin embargo, dado que el último había sido encontrado el día de ayer, íbamos a tener la posibilidad de revisarlo, algo muy bueno para mí, soy mejor captando detalles en persona que por medio de imágenes. Por desgracia, el estómago me empezó a doler.

En nuestros cuatro años como L, había ocurrido un solo caso donde fue necesario que fuésemos a ver un cadáver por nuestros propios ojos, yo la pasé bastante mal. Me causaba escalofríos el ver el cuerpo inerte sobre una mesa metálica, la idea de que aquella persona había estado viva algunas horas atrás, me revolvía el estómago. De por sí, los cadáveres dejados atrás por Beyond me seguían persiguiendo… El cómo haría para ver el cuerpo de un joven menor que yo, con todas las heridas y atrocidades cometidas en su cuerpo y no desmayarme, era un enigma aún.

Con una mano sobre el estómago y conteniendo las enormes ganas de vomitar, presioné el botón de asistencia y le pedí a la sobrecargo una pastilla. No era bueno, debía de juntar valor y estómago para enfrentarme a lo que vendría.

* * *

Comencé a abrir los ojos cuando sentí el sol entrando por la ventana y cayendo sobre mis ojos. Gruñendo levemente por el dolor en mi cuello, miré la hora. Las siete de la mañana… en Londres—. Las tres de la tarde aquí en Japón.

Según el mapa, sobrevolábamos por el distrito de Nagano, faltando escasos treinta minutos para llegar al aeropuerto.

'_Gracias por viajar con All Nippon Airways. Deseamos que su estancia en nuestro bello país sea de su agrado y esperamos con ansias su próxima partida con nosotros.'_

La mayoría de la gente empezó a levantarse, quejándose y estirándose de lo pesado del viaje. Había varios niños, luciendo muy emocionados y gritando lo bien que se la pasarían en el parque de diversiones. Sonreí levemente, esperaba algún día poder viajar con mi familia por mera diversión.

Permanecí en mi asiento hasta que el avión estaba casi vacío, estar hasta atrás significaba tener que esperar a que el estancamiento que se hacía en el medio pasara para poder salir. La sobrecargo me preguntó si me sentía mejor y que me recomendaba pasar a la enfermería de no ser así, yo le agradecí y tras una sonrisa, salí.

—Si quieres quédate a esperar a que el avión vaya a despegar para salir —Mello, obviamente, tenía un mal humor que nadie aguantaba.

—Perdóname, querido Mello, no seas dramático —suspiré, recargándome en Haku—. ¿Cómo ha sido su viaje?

—Es un gran milagro que Mell no haya matado a sus acompañantes —Matt rio, empezando a caminar.

—Se siente extraño volver al lugar que fue mi hogar por tantos años —Haku suspiró, pude notar un ligero brillo de melancolía en sus ojos.

Le di un ligero apretón en la mano antes de empezar a caminar tras los otros. Lidner, Lester y Gevanni ya se encontraban esperando en la salida.

—¡Emily, Near, Mello, Matt! —Un grito nos hizo voltear hacia un lado, encontrándonos con la sonrisa tonta de Matsuda.

El joven policía seguía teniendo casi las mismas facciones, con la única diferencia de que lucía un poco más alto. Aizawa, quien venía tras él, parecía más maduro y tenía algunas arrugas, aunque parecía tener menos seriedad que antes. Mogi, tenía el cabello un poco más corto de lo que recordaba y las facciones se le habían ablandado un poco.

—Vaya, ya no son los niños que recordábamos —Aizawa comentó, sonriendo levemente.

—No me digas, Sherlock, cuatro años no significan nada —Mello resopló.

—No le hagan caso, está de malas por el viaje —sonreí, restándole un poco de importancia a su mirada asesina.

—Vayamos al cuartel, ahí podemos ponernos al corriente —Mogi asintió.

Todos nos dividimos entre dos camionetas que había. No había mucha gente, el aeropuerto tenía poca gente, después de todo, no eran épocas vacacionales—. ¿Podrían esperarme un momento? Tengo sed. —Pregunté.

—No tardes demasiado —Near dijo, clavando los ojos en mí.

Con un gesto de cabeza le dije a Haku que no era necesario que me acompañara, crucé la calle para entrar en una pequeña tienda. Había una sola persona dentro, comiendo con la vista fija en la puerta un pedazo de sándwich. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, tomé una botella y me dirigí a pagarla. Dándome un leve golpe en la cabeza por hablar en inglés y que el encargado no pareciera entenderme del todo, recordé lo raro que se sentía hablar en japonés.

Volví a la camioneta y tras suspirar levemente, subí.

El camino hacia la base fue tranquilo, Mello se había quedado dormido en algún punto y Matt se encontraba recargado sobre él, jugando distraídamente en su consola. Near venía revolviendo y mirando de vez en cuando las cartas que llevaba y Haku, venía mirando el paisaje sin decir nada.

La base era la que nosotros habíamos usado cuando trabajábamos en el caso. Los de la policía la habían arreglado para que fuera una base propiamente sin delatar demasiado qué tipo de operaciones se realizaban ahí dentro, como dije, al ser el contacto directo con L debían de trabajar separados.

Después de acomodar todo el equipaje en la habitación destinada para nosotros, nos reunimos en la sala central para empezar a hablar.

—Le he pedido a Emily que enumere las características principales de las víctimas femeninas —Near comenzó, acomodando sus dados en la mesa.

—¿Sólo de las mujeres? —Matsuda preguntó.

—¿Enserio no se han dado cuenta? —Mello levantó la cabeza que había tenido recargada sobre la mesa—. La primera víctima fue un hombre, la siguiente una mujer, hombre, mujer, ¿te suena?

—Sí, habíamos notado ese patrón —Aizawa iba a tener que acostumbrarse al temperamento de Mello.

—La siguiente víctima podría desaparecer el doce —Matt cerró su consola, poniendo atención al fin.

—Siguiendo el tiempo que tardan en desaparecer y aparecer, es en esa fecha cuando el próximo secuestro se llevará a cabo —dije, sacando el cuaderno donde había anotado las cosas.

—Es muy poco tiempo… —Matsuda murmuró.

—Más razones para que no hacer idioteces, ¿no crees? —Mello.

—Temo decir que las víctimas no tienen relación entre sí, no se conocían ni entre ellas ni por parientes —comencé—. Lo único cercano que tienen, es la edad y color de ojos, la primera tenía veintitrés y la segunda veinticuatro.

—El rango de edad es de diecinueve a veinticuatro —Near comentó.

—La primera tenía cabello café claro, ojos color negro y medía uno cincuenta y siete. La segunda, cabello rubio teñido, ojos café claro con un metro sesenta y nueve. No hay un patrón similar.

—Los asesinos tienden a tener objetivos similares, algunas veces escogen personas con ciertos rasgos o facciones que guarden algún tipo de semejanza. En algunos es más apreciable, llegando a cometer los actos contra mujeres del mismo color de cabello o personas de alguna raza en específico. Este asesino, parece guiarse solo por la edad —Near continuaba hablando, haciendo que los de la policía sonrieran levemente, supongo que al recordarlo del caso anterior.

—Algo que me pareció interesante fue que desaparecieron a unas cuadras de donde el cadáver anterior apareció —dije, ganándome la mirada de asombro de todos—. No solo se cierra a las mujeres, también los hombres. Por ejemplo, Aya Monoe desapareció a dos cuadras de donde se encontró el cuerpo de Akiko Madarame.

—Todo lo calcula, es alguien sumamente inteligente —Mogi comenzó—. EL trabajo es impecable, desde la investigación previa y selección de sus víctimas hasta el hallazgo de los cuerpos.

—Por fin algo coherente —Mello sonrió—. Ese bastardo podrá estar podrido por dentro pero de alguna manera logra investigar muy bien a las personas que asesina, no es fácil saber la edad de una persona sólo por verla.

—Me alegra escuchar que estamos bien encaminados —Aizawa asintió—. Como Matsuda se los comentó, podremos observar de primera mano al último cuerpo.

—Oh perfecto… —me dejé caer sobre la mesa. Sintiendo al poco rato la mano de Haku acariciándome la espalda.

—Tenemos las fotografías de los anteriores —extendió un folder.

—Emily, tú eres la mejor analizando —Near me picó con la orilla del folder en la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Haku, me levanté y tomé el folder—. Bien, me iré a trabajar.

—¿Cómo por qué vas al baño? —Mello preguntó mientras abría la puerta, con el folder aún en manos.

—Créeme que no quieres saber —cerré la puerta.

* * *

_**(Capítulo largo~) **_**Así es, como pudieron ver fue uno extra largo. No podía cortar las cosas porque quedaría raro y sentí que se haría pesado pues trataría de lo mismo, espero les guste.**

**Aquí se ve el cuanto afecta a nuestra querida Emily el caso completo, el cómo no parece llevarse bien con los cadáveres y todo lo que nuestro enfermo asesino hace con ellos. Como se vio al final, necesita el baño cerca para no hacer reguero afuera (?) Se ve que aún le persigue lo sucedido con Beyond y, mucho más, con Kira, el cómo los recuerdos son bastante fuertes. Se ve que a veces tiene pensamientos muy normales como el querer salir de vacaciones propiamente o que ya tiene un grado mayor de autosuficiencia. **

**Sucede el reencuentro con la policía y el cómo están ellos, el que el asesino es alguien enfermamente inteligente y lo peligroso que esto resulta. La relación entre Haku y Emily y todos esos pequeños detalles que son importantes, no los dejen pasar.**

**Nuevamente pido disculpas por la larga espera, ya saben, entre bloqueos, SHINee, salidas, otras historias, corregir fics **_**(el de Los Ángeles ya está corregido hasta el capítulo 6), **_**SHINee, otros escritos y SHINee **_**(enserio mujer…) **_**se me fue el tiempo . No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

_**12 de Abril del 2015**_


	4. Sensaciones

_**(Lis is back!)**_

**No, queridas y adoradas/dos lectores, no he abandonado esta historia ni pienso hacerlo. Pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, me atasqué un tanto y después con muchas cosas que hacer me fui imposible seguirla D:**

**Les agradezco enormemente por su continuo apoyo y responderé sus reviews por MP en cuanto pueda ^^**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Capítulo IV: Sensaciones.

Aquel día fui a dormir cuando mi reloj, que seguía con el horario de Londres, marcaba las diez de la noche. El problema es que equivalía a las seis de la mañana aquí en Tokio. Era totalmente consciente de que no dormiría más allá de dos horas, puesto que habían acordado empezar a las ocho de la mañana, pero no podía hacer nada.

El proceso de revisar las fotografías, había sido bastante tortuoso, las imágenes eran mucho pero que las descripciones. Aunque solo había devuelto el estómago una sola vez, me provocaba escalofríos el hacer un recuento de todo lo que les había hecho. Por fortuna, descubrí algunas cosas que no habían figurado como resaltantes en los reportes, como una cortada justo debajo de la rodilla que era diferente a las demás, la piel se había desgarrado un poco a su alrededor, no lucía como los cortes estéticos y delicados que había en el resto del cuerpo, parecía un descuido pero dudaba totalmente de que fuera el caso, cinco personas no podían cortarse "por accidente" en el mismo punto.

Salí del baño y caminé hasta mi habitación, encontrando con que Near estaba despierto también y se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

—Creí que no dormirías —comentó, sin mirarme.

—Por un tiempo pensé lo mismo pero sí necesito descansar —contesté, dejando las hojas en el escritorio y caminando hasta la cama.

—El viaje ha sido largo —continuó.

Había algo raro en Near, lo había notado desde que veníamos hacia acá, no entendía qué era exactamente pero aun así lo notaba. Bajo mis ojos, no se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía.

—¿Te sucede algo a ti, Near? —Le pregunté mientras me recostaba en la cama—. Yo te hacía dormido.

—El caso es diferente, tiene algo diferente —finalmente me miró.

—Bueno, es cierto que no nos habíamos enfrentado a muchos asesinos seriales en el pasado, además de Beyond y Light, claro, pero ¿Por qué diferente? —Me ponía nerviosa su aseveración, de Near no era normal escuchar algo como eso.

—Simplemente hay algo que me da esa impresión —suspiró, alzándose de hombros—. Descansa, ya se podrá hablar más tarde.

Un poco nerviosa, acepté, siendo sincera, estaba bastante cansada y no tenía ganas de llenarme más la cabeza con cosas negativas, suficiente tenía con el caso ya.

Aquellas dos horas se pasaron volando. Sentí que apenas me había quedado dormida cuando Mello entró en la habitación, azotando la puerta contra la pared.

—¡Emilita! Hay trabajo, deja tu hibernación para otro día —gritó, quitándome la protección que las colchas me daban.

—Pero acababa de acostarme… —murmuré, tallando la cara contra la almohada.

Sin querer parecer alguien flojo o desobligado frente a los demás, me levanté y corrí a Mello del cuarto para poderme arreglar. Lo más rápido que pude, terminé y salí con las hojas en mano.

—Buenos días —Matsuda saludó con su típica sonrisa. Como contestación recibió algunos saludos y uno que otro gruñido.

—Podremos analizar el cadáver en una hora —Mogi informó—. ¿Has conseguido algo, Emily?

—Algunas cosas, sí —asentí, sentándome en la mesa y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos—. Hay cosas que el forense no consideró importantes.

—¿Como qué? —Haku depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se sentó a mi lado, recibiendo la ya conocida mirada asesina de Mello.

—Hay un corte debajo de la rodilla, parece un accidente pero no creo que todos hayan sufrido el mismo accidente —comencé—. No concuerda con los demás cortes.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser relevante esto? —Mello preguntó.

—Puede que de un indicio del lugar donde estaban, cinco personas con la misma cortada no es algo común, ¿o sí? —me talló la cabeza—. Puede ser importante, quizá, no lo sé.

—Puede que hayan intentado escapar —Matt respondió, agitando levemente la cabeza, al parecer también le afectaba todo esto—. Tal vez el lugar donde los tiene posee algo que de la impresión de una salida y al intentar salir por ahí, les sucede eso.

—Buena teoría —Matsuda asintió—. El problema radica en encontrar el lugar, algo más que nos dé un indicio.

—Podremos conocer un poco más con el análisis del cadáver, puede ser —Aizawa llegó con una bolsa de papel y una de plástico. De ellas sacó un pan y un cartón de leche individual para cada quien—. Desayunemos algo, si gustan pueden comer algo más por la tarde.

No estaba demasiado animada a comer algo sabiendo a lo que iría pero mi estómago me exigía que lo aceptara o estallaría en guerra contra mi propio organismo así que, con una sonrisa nerviosa, acepté el pan y la leche.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos salimos de la base y abordamos el auto para transportarnos hacia allá. Dormité en el hombro de Haku por un tiempo, por fortuna Near le había pedido tranquilamente a Mello que no me molestara porque había dormido muy poco. No sé cómo lo hizo pero resultó.

—No esperaba que hubiera un indigente por aquí —Comenté, tallándome los ojos y caminando con el apoyo de Haku. Mi comentario se debía a que había un hombre sentado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal del edificio.

—No es como si se necesitara una gran higiene en un lugar como este —Mello rodó los ojos.

Nos adentramos en el lugar y tras identificarnos con el puesto de seguridad, nos encontramos con un hombre que ya nos esperaba en el pasillo.

—Buenos días, síganme por favor —dijo con formalidad, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Le seguimos por el pasillo, para mi gusto estaba demasiado obscuro y si las morgues me parecían desagradables, con esa ambientación era mucho peor. Finalmente arribamos a una habitación más iluminada, mis ojos cayeron directamente sobre el cuerpo recostado en la mesa metálica cubierto por una sábana de color blanco. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta y jalé la mayor cantidad de aire que pude.

—Vamos, Emily —Near colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, dándome apoyo.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, sonriéndole levemente y adentrándome en la habitación.

—Como he marcado en el reporte, el análisis toxicológico lanzó la presencia de dos substancias en muy bajas cantidades —le pasó una hoja a Mogi—. Un tipo de coagulante y un sedante.

—Los asesina poco a poco, el coagulante debió de haber servido para mantenerlos más tiempos con vida… —murmuré.

—Me gustaría que observaran ésta herida en el cuello —pidió, retirando la sábana del rostro del joven.

Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago, aún con tantas heridas que tenía, podía verse que era alguien joven y, realmente, quebraba el espíritu.

Con la molestia e incomodidad que nos generaba observar algo como esto, nos acercamos a donde el forense nos esperaba.

—Ésta herida fue causada por una aguja de mediano tamaño siendo insertada en la yugular, de donde se drenó una gran parte de la sangre.

—Los demás cuerpos tenían la misma herida, ¿no es así? —Pregunté.

—Así es, sin embargo, hay un ligero cambio con él —asintió, apuntando a un punto más pequeño a lado del más grande—. El perpetrador combinó el coagulante con la extracción en esta parte.

—¿Q-Quiere decir que lo hizo para causar más dolor? —Permiso, estaba a punto de desmayarme.

—Así es, el coagulante inyectado en esa zona trabajaba para intentar cerrar la herida, lo cual resultaba imposible por tener la aguja aún insertada, al hacer esto, era un sufrimiento mayor —vi un brillo de tristeza cruzar por sus ojos y era completamente entendible.

—Parece que se está haciendo peor con el tiempo —agité la cabeza, alejándome levemente del cadáver—. ¿Podría ver debajo de su rodilla?

Recordé aquella cortada y quería comprobar si esta víctima también la tenía, con esto quedaría más que comprobado el hecho de que no era accidente. El doctor asintió, levantando la sábana por encima de sus rodillas y pasándome unos guantes.

No tengo idea de cómo me los puse, pero en un momento ya estaba analizando la herida desde cerca—. Aquí está —suspiré.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —Near se acercó.

—La cortada, creo que esto confirma que es algo relevante —Mello asintió de mala gana—. ¿Hay algo relevante sobre esta cortada?

—No fue realizada con la misma arma que las demás, la piel esta desgarrada —me pasó una hoja con varias armas—. Estas son algunas de las posibles armas. Las cortadas debieron de haber sido hechas con algún arma de tamaño pequeño pero de gran filo.

—Pero esta no…

—Así es, luce como si la víctima se hubiese atorado con algo filoso y, al liberarse, abrió la piel —me pasó una hoja que ilustraba las características en más detalle.

—Aunque no se encontró nada más que sea relevante.

Me rasqué la cabeza, debía de haber algo ahí pero o podía encontrar qué.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas escuchando, analizando y revisando por nuestra propia cuenta el cuerpo. No quería perder ningún detalle, mientras más información se pudiera recopilar y encontrar información que nos pudiera dar pistas de dónde se ocultaba ese criminal.

Descubrimos que había tierra y algunas astillas enterradas debajo de las uñas, aún tendríamos que esperar a los resultados que nos dieran una idea de dónde podríamos hallar ciertas características e incluso encontramos que este joven había muerto de un shock por pérdida de sangre, algo horrible.

—Cuando tengamos los resultados de lo que encontraron en sus uñas, podremos avanzar más —sonreí levemente mientras caminábamos de vuelta al auto.

—El problema es que se está acabando el tiempo —Matt agitó la cabeza—. Dos días más.

—Tendremos un día para intentar atraparlo —intenté levantar un poco el ánimo.

—Es una familia completa —Mello comentó, haciendo que lo volteara a ver puesto que no le había entendido nada—. Mira, llegó su compañero.

Siguiendo su mirada, me di cuenta de que se refería al indigente, quien ahora se encontraba acompañado por otro más que veía de cuando en cuando hacia donde estábamos.

—Ni los países más ricos se salvan de estas situaciones —suspiré, subiendo al carro.

Vaya que este caso se estaba haciendo un dolor de cabeza aún más grande de lo que ya era.

* * *

_**(Oh estos pobres chicos «/3) **_**Lo sé, se la pasan mal con todo lo que están viviendo y bueno, esto apenas está empezando~ Se ven algunos descubrimientos, un poco de luz, a Near comportándose extraño y algo que, viéndolo de manera optimista, será bueno y que ayudará a llegar hasta el asesino… Esa es la teoría~**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme su valiosa opinión. Realmente los/las adoro «3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

_**22 de Mayo del 2015**_


	5. Frustración

***Sale de debajo de la tierra*¨**

**¡Estamos vivos! **_**(Casi)**_** Queridos y queridas lectoras, me siento muy, pero muy apenada por el excesivo tiempo que tardé para publicar este siguiente capítulo, **_**(Casi cinco meses por el amor a Gea D:) **_**Así es y me siento demasiado mal. Verán, en un inicio estaba indecisas de que tanto debería de avanzar en este capítulo y pues se me fueron un par de días en ellos, después, cuando ya quería empezar a escribir, la universidad hizo su aparición, empezaron a llegar tantas cosas que se me fue yendo el tiempo… después, se vino la pesadilla completa, exámenes, prácticas, más exámenes, juro que estaba muriendo T-T Se me fue todo el tiempo, inspiración, incluso hice que mi lesión de la columna volviera a aparecer… **

**Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y aunque no del todo bien, ya volveré a escribir, que tanto me gusta. Por ahora estoy de vacaciones así que no tardaré en subir el siguiente ^-^**

**Respondo todos los comentarios **_**(ahora sí)**_** dentro de muy poco.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Capítulo V: Frustración.

Después de la investigación, nos dedicamos a revisar el resto de cosas que nos había dejado la visita en comparación con lo que habíamos visto.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la madrugada, decidí que era hora de descansar, el día anterior había sido bastante agotador y si seguía sin dormir, podía dar por hecho de que no podría hacer nada más adelante. Cuando estaba por llegar a mi habitación, vi a Haku al final del pasillo, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Haku? ¿Te sientes bien? —Le pregunté, acercándome a él.

—E-Emily —al parecer le había sorprendido—. Sí, estoy bien…

—No me mientas, sabes que no me gusta —le miré con seriedad—. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Es algo muy estúpido, en realidad —murmuró, despegando la vista de mí.

—¿Y qué? Yo igual tiendo a decir o hacer ese tipo de cosas —sonreí, intentando animarlo para que me hablara.

Con una sonrisa un tanto triste, me volteó a ver, clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos—. Volver a Japón… cuando escuché que vendríamos, me sentí feliz, me entusiasmaba volver a mi tierra natal y reencontrarme con los lugares que habían sido importantes para mí pero, al estar aquí, el dolor al recordar a mi padre y madre sobrepasa lo demás.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y llevé una mano hasta su mejilla—. Entiendo lo que sientes, amor, cuando recién fallecieron mis padres, me sentía igual, no quería ver nada que me recordara a ellos pero, ¿sabes qué hice?

—Algo más inteligente que deprimirte, puedo asegurártelo.

—Así es —reí—, cree nuevos recuerdos, eso hice.

—¿Creaste algo nuevo para olvidarte de lo anterior?

—No. Recuerdo que había un parque al que mis padres y yo solíamos ir cada fin de semana, después de que murieron y que llegué a Wammy's, querían llevarnos ahí y siempre me negué, no podía ni aguantar la idea… Hasta que Mello, Matt y Near me dijeron que debía de dejar de vivir en el pasado, que era hora de escribir un nuevo capítulo —le sonreí—. Jamás reemplazaremos lo que vivimos con nuestros padres, jamás, pero siempre podremos crear nuevos recuerdos que nos harán sonreír.

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios mientras me abrazaba levemente—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Estar perdido —le sonreí, besándole levemente—. Buenas noches amor, estoy cansada.

—Es un caso difícil, descansa bien —asintió, acariciando levemente mi cabello.

Permanecí observándolo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, lo entendía, aunque en palabras sonaba bastante simple el plan de crear nuevos recuerdos, la realidad resultaba ser bastante distinta, podías sentirte mejor y relajado al hacer otras cosas pero el recuerdo siempre volvía.

Suspirando levemente, entré a mi habitación y observé que Near estaba anotando varias cosas en el pizarrón que teníamos para organizar información, parecido al que tuvimos cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos.

—¿Inspirado? —Pregunté, parándome a lado de él.

—Podría decirse —respondió, uniendo con marcador negro a cada víctima con el lugar de su desaparición.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos una pista del lugar a donde los lleva —murmuré, viendo como las líneas de "llevados a", desembocaban en un signo de interrogación.

—Con eso podría tenerse todo —suspiró, tomando las hojas que había dejado sobre su cama—. Su próxima víctima será una joven, entre diecinueve y veinticuatro años, sin ninguna otra peculiaridad.

—¿Qué le pasará por la cabeza cuando selecciona a alguien? ¿Por qué flores? —Eran preguntas más dedicadas hacia mí, pero Near escuchó y negó levemente con la cabeza—. Me siento tan perdida en este caso, siento que casi no tuviéramos nada como guía.

—Concuerdo, normalmente empezamos con más detalles —dijo, haciéndome sentir peor aún.

—Descansemos un poco, ¿sí? Quiero estar mejor para mañana que veamos los alrededores del lugares donde aparecieron. —Pedí, sentándome en la cama.

—Llevas sin sentirte bien desde que iniciamos el caso —dijo, sentándose en la suya.

—Es difícil, las cosas que ese hombre hace son difíciles de digerir —me dejé caer—. Pero no te preocupes, siempre los inicios son difíciles para mí y lo sabes, ya me acostumbraré.

No me respondió, solamente suspiró y empezó a acomodar su cama para acostarse. Me quité los zapatos y abrí mi cama para dormir.

**[…]**

—La segunda víctima desapareció a muy poco de donde apareció el cadáver de la primera —Aizawa comentó mientras caminábamos entre las calles—. ¿Podría haber algo que diera alguna pista?

No contesté, venía mirando las cosas a mí alrededor, intentando capturar todos los detalles que pudiera darme algo importante. La calle lucía muy levemente transitada, tomando en cuenta que eran las diez de la mañana, pocas personas entraban y salían de los establecimientos que había dedicados a la venta de alimentos, había muy pocos restaurantes o lugares que atrajera más vida. En casi todas las cuadras había un callejón que no tenía mucha iluminación, proporcionando escondrijos perfectos para hacer algo que la gente que pasaba por ahí no notara.

—Tiene muchos lugares que se prestan para llevarse a alguien sin que nadie lo note —suspiré—. Igual que el colocar un cuerpo, nadie notaría algo como eso.

—Solo y obscuro —Mello gruñó.

—¿Exactamente dónde encontraron el cadáver? —Pregunté, haciendo que Mogi me hiciera una seña, indicando que le siguiera.

—Aquí —me pasó el folder de la primera víctima.

Tal y como lo había hecho con el caso de Beyond, miré la fotografías por unos segundos antes de transportar la imagen completa a la realidad. El espacio era el final de un callejón, había contenedores grandes de basura a los lados que dejaban un espacio medio entre ellos, el cuerpo estaba boca abajo con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, con una playera de manga larga que le quedaba demasiado grande, llegándole arriba de las rodillas. No había sangre más que la que manchaba la playera y piel.

—¿De esa cámara pudieron sacar algo? —Escuché que Matt preguntó.

—Estuvo funcionando, pero no aparece nadie —Matsuda suspiró.

—¿Qué? ¿Atravesó las paredes? —Mello se burló.

—¿No hay alguna otra manera de entrar aquí? —Matt suspiró.

—Cómo puedes ver, no la hay, no hay puertas ni otra entrada, es un callejón sin salida.

—A pesar de eso, el cuerpo apareció aquí —Near se paró a mi lado.

Estaba escuchando todo lo que decían y tampoco podía encontrar la explicación, ¿cómo era posible? La cámara abarcaba de pared a pared, no había un punto ciego entre ellos y era imposible que alguien pasara, cargando un cuerpo con él, sin que se le detectara.

Dándole vueltas aún dentro de mi cabeza, saqué mi libreta de la mochila y empecé bosquejar el escenario, no dejando ningún detalle atrás, sentía que no podía encontrar una explicación y me empezaba a molestar.

—Cuando veamos los demás escenarios podrás encontrarla —Near murmuró, viéndome.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté, ¿estaba haciendo algo para que se notara mi malestar?

—Aprietas de más el lápiz, rompes pedazos de la punta por la fuerza y sujetas de forma diferente el cuaderno cuando estás molesta —suspiró—. Llevamos demasiados años de conocernos.

—Es solo que me frustra…

—Sólo espera.

Esbozando una ligera sonrisa terminé de dibujar el escenario y tras rotularlo como "Escenario uno" volvía guardar mi material en la mochila y miré a los demás, dando a entender que había terminado.

* * *

El camino hacia la siguiente escena era más o menos largo, dos horas, contando con que el tráfico a esas horas empezaba a aumentar. En todo el trayecto permanecí mirando el dibujo que había hecho y la fotografía, pregunté si habían analizado la basura que había estado en los contenedores aquel día, me contestaron que sí, que estaban terminando de analizar las diferentes substancias que se encontraban revueltas entre todo el desperdicio y que esperaban resultados.

—¿Alguien vio algo? —Era una pregunta muy básica y me sentía realmente tonta por no haberlo preguntado antes.

—No, fue una señora dueña del local de alado quien encontró el cadáver, quedó muy alterada, tuvo un ataque de nervios.

—Pero en la noche nadie vio nada —Matsuda recargó la cabeza en el respaldo.

Volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, como Mello lo había dicho, no podía atravesar las palabras y las ganas de encontrar el cómo se habían movido, me empezaba a poner ansiosa. Continué anotando pequeñas cosas que tenía como pistas en mi libreta.

—Esta escena tiene más vida —Matt dijo mientras esquivaba a una persona.

—El dueño del terreno fue quien encontró el cadáver —Mogi dijo, guiándonos hasta el lugar.

—En las noches suele vaciarse mucho la calle y, por si lo preguntan, tampoco fue captado por las cámaras.

—Este asesino es demasiado cuidadoso —Near comenzó—. Analiza meticulosamente los lugares donde lleva a cabo el secuestro, calcula las acciones de sus víctimas, es alguien altamente inteligente.

—Pero se supone que tú eres más —Mello se recargó en su hombro, sonriendo altaneramente.

—En ningún momento hice una comparación —contestó con tranquilidad.

Haku tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta donde los demás de la policía se habían adelantado. Agradeciéndole, volví a sacar mi cuaderno y la fotografía.

En esta ocasión, el cuerpo había sido dejado en un terreno baldío, cerca de las paredes de los demás edificios, al ser una mujer, llevaba una especie de vestido de tela manchado de tierra y sangre. Solo se podía ingresar al lugar por una puerta que tenía dos cámaras de seguridad cubriendo todos los puntos, el muro que cubría todo lo demás estaba demasiado alto como para ser brincado por facilidad y todas las esquinas y puntos medios contaban con su cámara. La gran incógnita era, nuevamente, el cómo es que había logrado entrar sin ser detectado.

Sintiéndome más desconcertada y aterrada, terminé de dibujar la escena para después mirar a los demás. Haku pareció notar mi malestar esta vez y se apresuró a mi lado, sujetándome de la mano para intentar calmarme.

* * *

La tercera escena era un callejón nuevamente, más angosto y lúgubre que el primero pero lo suficientemente espacioso como para que el cuerpo entrara de buena manera. Este cuerpo presentaba la particularidad de tener los brazos más o menos despegados del cuerpo, la posición parecía más descuidada, como si hubiera contado con menos tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que el cuerpo esté así? —Lidner intervino, ahorrándome el preguntar.

—La historia aquí sí es un poco diferente —Matsuda dijo con una sonrisa—. No sé marcó en los reportes forenses pero sí en el policiaco… que les enseñaremos después.

—Menos mal que nos iban a dar toda la información —Mello rodó los ojos, sintiéndose levemente molesto.

—Aquí no había cámaras de seguridad, como pueden ver, la zona es un poco más pobre que las anteriores —Aizawa fue quien habló esta vez—. Un transeúnte que tomaba su caminata nocturna pasó por el callejón y escuchó sonidos extraños viniendo de él, supongo que el hombre arrastrando el cadáver o algo por el estilo. Al entrar, alcanzó a vislumbrar un par de sombras.

—¿Entonces pudo verlo? —Gevanni preguntó, sorprendido.

—No, estaba demasiado obscuro y dado que lo derribó, no pudo verlo con más luz.

—Pero qué clásico —Mello volvió a gruñir.

—Eso quiere decir que no tuvo tiempo de acomodarlo, no es una pista como tal —dije con desgano.

—Tristemente parece ser así.

Tras terminar de dibuja esta escena, observé el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo.

—Son las ocho de la noche, increíble —Lester meneó la cabeza.

—Será mejor dejar para mañana las últimas dos escenas —Mogi sugirió—. Es riesgoso aventurarnos en esa zona a estas horas.

—Es lo mejor. —Near asintió.

—P-Pero eso nos dejaría con un solo día para atraparlo… —murmuré, apretando el cuaderno entre mis manos—. Pasado mañana se llevará a alguien más.

Un silencio incómodo se sembró entre todos, entendía que había dado en un punto delicado, era decidir entre nuestra seguridad y la de aquella infortunada persona que caería en manos de ese desquiciado.

—No podemos arriesgarnos, Emily —Near habló, mirándome seriamente—. Necesitamos analizar todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

—P-Pero…

—Sin excusas, Emi —sí, en algunas ocasiones me seguía sintiendo como una niña pequeña ante ellos.

Finalmente me rendí, suspirando pesadamente y guardando mis cosas en la mochila.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, yo me dediqué a mirar con total concentración los tres dibujos que tenía, rotulados con los números del uno al tres. Miraba las entradas, los edificios de alrededor y los objetos que había, intentando encontrar esa vía de entrada, pero fallando, desgraciadamente.

Llegamos a la base y la mayoría se acomodó en la mesa central. Y tomé el cuaderno y lo coloqué sobre ella, tomando plumones de distintos colores para bosquejar rápidamente las imágenes en el gran pizarrón que teníamos.

—Cada cuerpo pesaba entre sesenta y cinco y setenta kilogramos, aun considerando al sospechoso como alguien de complexión fuerte y alta, tendría cierta dificultad para moverse por ahí cargando a alguien más a cuestas —Matt dijo, leyendo los archivos.

—Tanto los callejones como el terreno tenían una sola entrada, estaban rodeados por paredes sólidas de concreto y no había fracturas en ellas —Near complementó.

—Y solo en el último se tuvo un testigo al momento, pero dicho testigo valió mierda porque no vio nada —Mello concluyó—. ¿Cayó del cielo o qué?

—¿Nadie altero las cámaras? —Matt miró a los de la policía.

—No, se revisaron las grabaciones.

—Revisa de nuevo esas grabaciones, Matt —Near dijo, haciendo que el otro asintiera—. Puede haber algo que hayan pasado por alto.

—Se las proporcionaremos mañana.

Mis ojos continuaron moviéndose entre los tres bosquejos mientras que mi mente procesaba lo que había escuchado, sentía que estaba frente a nosotros.

Así pasaron dos horas en donde cada quien daba ideas o expresaba lo que sentía, yo iba anotando cada cosa que decían para revisarlo después y ver si se hilaban de alguna manera. Pasado ese tiempo, decidimos que lo mejor era descansar, Near dijo que el cerebro de cada quien había perdido la capacidad de concentrarse por la tensión y hostigamiento que había tenido en el día completo.

—Tranquila amor, encontraremos la respuesta —Haku me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi habitación.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiré, recargando la cabeza en su hombro—. Odio sentirme así en un caso, ¿sabes?

—Es entendible, este caso está tomando tintes demasiado complicados.

—Pero tienes razón, la encontraremos, debo de dejar de comportarme como el negativo de Mello y concentrarme —reí, imaginando que mi querido hermano querría matarme si me escuchara—. Tengo una idea, cuando terminemos el caso salgamos a dar una vuelta, te ayudaré a crear nuevos recuerdos.

—Estaré esperándolo con ansias. —Me abrazó, acariciando levemente mi cabeza.

Le sonreí de nuevo mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la habitación. Near se encontraba recostado en su cama ya así que me escabullí en la mía y cerré los ojos, pensando una y otra vez en las tres imágenes. Aunque quería comportarme de manera optimista, no podía evitar el seguir sintiéndome molesta conmigo misma.

* * *

_**(Ocho páginas~) **_**Yep, quise hacerlo lo más extenso posible para compensar la enorme espera… ojalá haya valido u.u**

**Haku triste, Emily frustrada y el resto más o menos en la misma condición, ¿el asesino parece un genio, no? Un genio malvado que hará las cosas más difíciles~**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, por su apoyo y no olviden dejar un comentario allá abajito con lo que quieran poner, incluso tomatazos por haberme tardado tanto u.u**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**3 de Agosto del 2015 (Married To The Music~ Oh SHINee «3)**_


	6. Hallazgos que no se sienten como tal

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry (Super Junior in town (?))**_

**¡Qué suerte la mía! **_**(Sí ._.)**_

**Mis queridas lectoras, pido perdón, al fin digo que regreso y a mi querida compañía telefónica se le ocurre cortarme el internet nada más porque querían cambiar cables, según e.e En fin, me sirvió para escribir y adelantar un par de capítulos **_**(Que son buenas noticias). **_

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, no sería nada si ustedes ^-^**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Capítulo VI: Hallazgos que no se sienten como tal.

_«Cayó del cielo»_

Arriba.

Techos.

Me levanté de la cama de golpe, haciendo brincar a Near quién se encontraba leyendo unas hojas—. Tengo una idea, ven.

Y salí corriendo de la habitación, golpeando la puerta de Mello y Matt para que salieran y me siguieran. Mello rezongó muchas cosas por ser despertado de esa manera pero no tuvo de otra más que aceptar cuando Matt le dijo que ya estaba grande.

Cuando los cuatro estuvimos en la mesa del día anterior, empecé a hablar.

—Llegó por arriba, es la única manera —dije, mirándolos.

—¿Por arriba? ¿Llegó en paracaídas? —Mello preguntó sardónicamente.

—Obviamente no, pero es el único lugar —cerré los ojos, intentando hilar las cosas que había pensado en un inicio.

—No había alcantarillas —gracias Near por pensar conmigo—. Las casas aledañas.

Saqué las fotografías y las coloqué frente a cada dibujo para apreciarlas mejor.

—Los techos no son altos…—Matt sacó su celular y empezó a buscar algo.

—Incluso en el terreno, los techos de las casas quedan a la altura del muro —Mello se unió por fin al tren loco de pensamientos.

—Por ahí pudo saltar —Matt extendió su celular, mostrando la parte posterior de los callejones, la parte que, por nuestro punto de vista, quedaba escondido por las paredes—. Usó las casas como escalones, por eso las cámaras no lo vieron, porque nunca pasó por ahí.

—Mierda, ese bastardo tiene buena condición —Mello agitó la cabeza al considerar el cargar un cuerpo con él.

—Necesito ver las escenas restantes —levanté la mirada, encontrando con que todos los demás estaban ya ahí, mirando con satisfacción nuestro progreso—. ¿Podemos ir?

—Claro, síganos —Mogi asintió, tomando las llaves de los automóviles.

A penas y tuvimos tiempo de cambiarnos a una vestimenta un poco más decente para salir, la adrenalina que se había acumulado en cada uno era lo suficiente como para restar importancia a la apariencia.

—El asesino debe de colocar los cuerpos entre las dos y tres de la mañana —Near empezó a decir.

—¿Por qué a esas horas? —Matsuda se asomó desde el asiento de adelante.

—A esas horas las personas se encuentran dormidas, incluso los que tienen hábitos nocturnos —Near continuó.

—Es una persona a la que le gusta burlarse lo más que puede de la seguridad —Matt dijo mientras veía su celular—. Los callejones y lugares donde aparecieron los cadáveres tienen cámaras de seguridad porque están cerca de un negocio más o menos popular, parece que le gusta regodearse en el hecho de que, aunque hay cámaras, no son capaces de captarlo.

—Irónicamente el único lugar donde no tenía que preocuparse por evitar una cámara, fue donde lo vieron —Mello gruñó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El recorrido hacia allá fue de cinco horas, en parte fue bueno pues habíamos salido a las siete de la mañana, muy temprano y un poco obscuro como para apreciar bien todo. Cuando llegamos allá, ya eran las doce y la luz era la óptima.

El lugar donde se encontró el cuarto cadáver parecía más un patio de una vecindad y probablemente lo había sido, las paredes eran altas y sólidas, igual que las anteriores.

—Las casas aledañas son bajas —Matt nos enseñó las imágenes en su celular, el cómo lo estaba haciendo es un completo misterio para todos y, bueno, era mejor que siguiera así.

Los cuatro permanecimos mirando la fotografía que nos habían dado, preguntando de vez en cuando algunas cosas para terminar de resolver las dudas. El cuerpo estaba colocado boca abajo, con los brazos nuevamente pegados al cuerpo, la flor, que era un alcatraz, había sido tallada en su hombro derecho que se encontraba expuesto. En esta ocasión había un poco de sangre en el piso, podía ser porque las heridas aún sangraban mucho para cuando la dejó o por que hizo algún corte más ahí, según Aizawa no encontraron ningún artefacto por ahí.

—¿También analizaron la basura que había por aquí? —Pregunté, anotando las cosas en mi cuaderno.

—Sí, de igual forma esperamos los resultados.

—Pues deberían apresurarse —Mello volvió a reclamar.

—Están analizando todos los contenedores de basura, es una tarea delicada y, por lo tanto, tardada —Aizawa no se rendiría, no dejaría que alguien mucho menor que él se burlara de su trabajo.

—Lo que sea —y Mello, mucho menos.

—Muy bien niñas, dejemos las discusiones para después —Matt jaló a Mello del cuello para que caminara tras él, a veces me da la impresión de que tiene más fuerza que todos juntos pero por flojera no lo demuestra.

Viendo que no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar, decidimos partir hacia la última escena. Ahí es donde comprobaría si nuestra teoría era completamente factible.

—¿En serio? ¿La última escena está a dos cuadras del edificio donde trabajamos? —Mello rodó los ojos al reconocer el lugar que marcaba el celular de Matt—. ¿No podíamos empezar con esta?

—Íbamos por orden… ustedes también tenían la ubicación de cada escena —Mogi suspiró, deteniendo el carro.

—Ya déjate de quejar, Mello —suspiré, bajando del auto y ayudando a Near que, sabrán los cielos como, se le habían enredado los pies con una mochila que Mello dejó a sus pies.

—Extraño cuando eras niña y no me contestabas —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo sé que me quieres —le respondí, enseñándole la lengua y tomando mi mochila.

Caminamos tras los policías entre la gente que pasaba por ahí cargando un pensamiento en conjunto: ¿cuál era el siguiente paso? Sí, tal vez teníamos la explicación del por qué las cámaras no captaban a aquel hombre, desciframos que usaba las casas como escalones y esas cosas pero, ¿qué seguía? ¿En qué ayudaba para detener al asesino? Hoy era el último día, mañana alguien más desaparecería y se convertiría en una carrera por encontrarla antes de que terminara por matarla. No quería que alguien más pasara por eso, prefería atrapar a ese enfermo antes pero las probabilidades de hacerlo habían disminuido demasiado, considerando que, milagrosamente, encontráramos algo que nos ayudara, el día estaba a solo siete horas de terminar y no habría tiempo para encontrarlo.

—¡Ah, demonios! —Me quejé cuando sentí que algo me había cortado debajo de la rodilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien Emily? —Haku llegó rápidamente a mi lado, dándome apoyo para que no me cayera al suelo.

—Sí… sólo me corté con esta estúpida lámina —contesté, viendo con desdén a la mencionada pieza de metal salida de un bote de basura.

—Emily, se supone que tú eres la que ve mejor de los cuatro —Mello llegó a mi lado, agachándose para ver la herida.

—Es profunda, será mejor que te la desinfecten —Near comentó, mirando a Lester.

—Hay una farmacia en la esquina, hay un doctor ahí, podemos pedirle —Matsuda dijo, haciéndole una seña a Lester para que le siguiera.

—Que idiota —murmuré, solo yo me distraía de tal manera como para dejar que me pasar algo así.

—Fue un accidente, Emi —Matt me ayudó a sentarme en una especie de banca de piedra a un costado del edificio.

—¿Me hacen el favor de dibujar las cosas? Me está doliendo esta cosa —gruñí, apretando mi rodilla para disminuir un poco el dolor.

—Lo haré —Matt tomó la libreta y lápiz que le extendía.

—Yo dibujo mejor que tú —Mello lo siguió—. Oye pelusa, dame el archivo o muévete.

Near suspiró, mirándome fijamente por unos segundos antes de voltear a ver a Haku—. Permanece con ella. —Dijo, más como orden que como petición pero ya después de cuatro años de convivir, se había acostumbrado.

Permanecí mirando la sangrante herida por unos segundos antes de que una idea me llegara a la cabeza—. Amor, ¿podrías llamar a Lidner? Necesito pedirle algo personal.

Sus ojos se desviaron a Near, quien tenía el brazo de Mello en la cabeza—. Él me pidió que permaneciera contigo.

—No me dejarás, solo le pediré algo a ella y después vuelves —le sonreí, haciendo que él riera levemente.

—Está bien, ahora vuelvo.

Sentía el corazón levemente agitado, esperaba no desarrollar problemas cardiacos por este caso.

—¿Qué sucede, Emily? —Lidner preguntó en cuanto llegó.

—Quiero pedirte un favor personal —dije, mirándola fijamente—, y también pediré que no se lo digas a nadie, hasta que tenga un resultado más claro, por favor.

Un poco insegura asintió.

Asegurándose que nadie más nos mirara, jalé el bote de basura y saque la lámina de el, metiéndola en una bolsa simple de plástico que usualmente cargo en mi mochila—. Envíala a que la examinen, quiero asegurarme de una cosa.

Sus ojos me miraron con preocupación pero yo le sonreí, asegurándole que todo se encontraba bien—. Está bien, lo haré pero tendrás que decirme por qué.

—Claro, sólo déjame de hilar todo esto.

Asintió, caminando hasta la camioneta y metiendo la lámina en una maleta que ella usaba. Haku apareció a mi lado al momento en que ella se fue.

—¿A quién ayudo? —La voz desconocida de un hombre nos hizo voltear hacia la entrada del callejón, donde Lester y Matsuda venían acompañados de una persona de edad mediana y una bata blanca.

Haku le hizo una seña para que se acercara a nosotros, el hombre se agachó frente a mí y miró la herida—. Oh vaya, ha hecho un desastre en tu ropa, espero que estos pantalones no fueran tus favoritos.

—Más o menos, pero puedo coserlos y lavarlos —contesté, mordiéndome levemente el labio cuando la gasa tocó la herida.

—Es profunda pero no tanto como para requerir puntos —continuó, desinfectando la herida y haciendo que casi le enterrara las uñas hasta el hueso de la mano al pobre de Haku.

Desvié la mirada cuando continuó su trabajo, debía de encontrar con qué distraerme o si no terminaría pateándolo para que dejara de hacer su trabajo, fue en esa búsqueda que noté que Near permanecía mirándonos desde debajo del brazo de Mello, su expresión no decía nada y me di cuenta de que, últimamente, así eran estos últimos días, nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando realmente.

—Todo listo, cuida no moverte muchos estos días y la herida cerrará más rápido —el hombre se levantó, guardando sus cosas en la pequeña maleta de mano que traía—. Toma esta pastilla cuando sientas que el dolor es fuerte.

—¿Puedo tomar una ahorita o necesito comer algo antes? —Pregunté, tomando la caja que me extendía.

—No es necesario, es un calmante solamente —sonrió—, aunque te advierto que es un poco fuerte, suele causar somnolencia en quien la toma.

—Vivo cansada así que no importa realmente —suspiré, el dolor era bastante fuerte y realmente prefería lidiar con sueño que con dolor. Saqué una botella de agua de mi mochila y tomé la pastilla, recargando la cabeza en Haku quien seguía a mi lado.

—Muy bien, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo más? —Preguntó el hombre, mirando a todos.

—No, agradecemos su ayuda —Matsuda sonrió—, puedo acompañarlo si gusta.

—Ah, no es necesario, es nuestro trabajo ayudar a quien nos necesite —asintió—. Hasta luego, buena tarde.

—Lamento mi torpeza, causé un retraso innecesario —pedí, levantándome y apoyándome en Haku para caminar.

—Fue un accidente, además, ya dibujamos nosotros —Mello me dio el cuaderno con orgullo, viendo que habían hecho un buen intento, quizá algo chueco de algunas partes pero servía.

—Has aprendido bien de mí, Mello —le dije, bostezando.

—¿Tan rápido te ha hecho la pastilla? —Mello preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Creo, rayos —volví a bostezar, realmente me había dado sueño de momento—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El asesino se llevará a alguien mañana.

El ambiente se tensó y decayó rápidamente, al parecer, por la conmoción de todo, el tema de la desaparición había quedado levemente relegado.

—Las víctimas desaparecen a una distancia corta de donde dejó a la víctima anterior —Near habló—. La propuesta es establecer vigilancia en un radio que cubra dicha distancia.

—Unos treinta kilómetros a partir de aquí, más o menos —Matt miró alrededor—. Poniendo más atención en callejones y ese tipo de lugares.

—Ya tienen los resultados —Aizawa dijo de momento cuando su celular sonó.

—¡Al fin! —Mello rodó los ojos

—Será mejor ir por ellos —demonios, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos y salen con esa noticia.

—Vayan ustedes, nosotros coordinaremos el operativo de mañana con la policía —Mogi dijo, viéndonos.

—Buena idea, así perdemos menos tiempo —Gevanni asintió.

—Emily, tú deberías descansar —Lidner al parecer notó que quien estaba haciendo esfuerzo para mantenerme de pie era Haku.

—¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien, quiero ayudar, no me siento bien cuando quedo de lado —ya lo había experimentado cuando creí que Mello y Matt habían muerto y no quería volver a sentirlo.

—¡Me ofendes niña! Podemos encargarnos de esto sin que tu andes detrás —Mello sonrió orgullosamente.

—No puede quedarse sola —Near habló en el mismo tono serio de antes.

—Yo me quedo con ella —Matt intervino, sabiendo que Mello ni de chiste permitiría que me quedara sola con Haku.

—Haku, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ser mis ojos esta vez? —Lo miré, recordando una ocasión donde había ido él en mi lugar porque yo me había enfermado.

—Claro que sí —ignorando el aura asesina que Mello despedía desde el lugar donde estaba, me dio un beso suave—. Tú descansa, fue una cortada fea.

—Near, por favor, que Mello no lo mate —le dije mientras reía con una risa desganada, tenía bastante sueño.

—Muy bien Emi, vamos —y Matt me cargó, recordándome inmediatamente a aquella vez que me había salvado de Beyond.

—Nos vemos en la tarde —dijo mientras echaba a caminar hacia el edificio que, como bien había dicho Mello, estaba a dos cuadras.

—Yo camino, no quiero que te canses por mí —murmuré apegando la cabeza a su chaleco.

—Oh vamos, te he cargado infinidad de veces —incluso sin verlo podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios—. Sabes, me recuerda a cuando te llevaba a tu habitación después de que te quedabas dormida en la biblioteca, tenías siete años, creo.

—Siempre me dio risa que aparecía en mi cama mágicamente aunque me había dormido en la mesa.

—Tantas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces…

—Demasiadas y algunas no son gratas —apreté levemente su brazo cuando record Watari.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino, yo quería mantenerme despierta para compensarle el hecho de que me llevaba cargando y de que ya no era aquella niña de siete años que apenas y pesaba pero cada vez era más imposible, sentía los párpados muy pesados y no podía abrirlos, la cortada me seguía ardiendo y solo pedía que me durmiera para dejar de sentir.

—Y ahora duérmete un rato —en qué momento entramos a mi habitación, no tengo idea, así como no la tengo de como abrió las puertas conmigo en brazos—. Estaré acá afuera por si necesitas algo.

—Perdona, Matt —susurré, abrazando la almohada para acomodarme.

—Perdón me debería de pedir Mello, tu no —rio.

Escuché que la puerta se cerró y después todo quedó completamente silencioso, haciendo que todo el ambiente fuera más propicio para dormir. Ni siquiera jalé las colchas para cobijarme, estaba demasiado cansada, como si me hubieran quitado toda la energía. Quizá lo mejor era descansar ahora y así tendría más ánimo para más tarde.

Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que el operativo de mañana fuera un éxito.

* * *

_**(Tururu) **_**Por este capítulo seré una mala persona y me guardaré los comentarios para después, les daré la libertad de que me digan todo lo que ustedes piensen sin que mis palabras las encaminen a algo~**

**Así que déjenme todas las cosas que quieran decirme **_**(tomatazos también)**_** allá en la cajita de comentarios, por favor.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**21 de Agosto del 2015**_


	7. Incertidumbre

**Ah lo sé, soy pésima persona. **_**(Somos conscientes).**_

**Quiero pedirles perdón por millonésima vez por retrasarme, no lo merecen porque me siempre me han apoyado mucho u.u De repente me he encontrado con más trabajo y poca inspiración y bueno, esto pasa.**

**Volveré a responder los comentarios por aquí porque luego se me pasa hacerlo por correo e.e sin contar con que a las lindas personitas anónimas no les puedo contestar porque ese medio.**

**Lawliet: Oh lo sé, fue algo bastante desesperante, menos mal que todo está bien ya~ Hoho, ya se verá en este capítulo como van las cosas… Perdóname de nuevo por tardarme y espero que te guste ^^ **

**Jessica: Perdona, perdona D: Fue error de tontería, me estaba dice y dice a mi misma que debía de responder tu review dentro del capítulo y lo olvidé como una tonta, perdóname «/3 Pues las cosas se ponen delicadas y ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas~ Con respecto a las parejas, no creo, siendo sincera. En este fic me enfoco más a la unión que tienen los cuatro como familiar, incluí a Haku para quitar un poco la posibilidad de que algunos de los tres estuviese enamorada de Emily pero viendo las cosas, ellos dos como pareja no son el eje de las cosas, me gusta más resaltar la unión de los cuatro como hermanos que irme por lo romántico, espero me entiendas ^^Oh rayos, entonces todos están buscándote por otro lado y tú estás leyendo como lo hacen (?) Haha muchas gracias~**

**Alexy: Oh, ¡Alexy! Psh, con la cortada de Emily las cosas se ponen delicadonas pero aquí se verá un poco qué ha pasado~ Me encanta describir esas escenas, relaja un poco el ambiente de tan tenso que se encuentra. Llegó un momento en que ni yo me acordaba como es que había resuelto eso de los cuerpos, Gea, que mala memoria tengo «-« Discúlpame por favor por la larga espera y espero te guste ^^**

**Akina: ¡Akina querida! Estoy, que ya es una buena ganancia. Espero que tú también estés muy bien «3 Como le comentaba a Alexy, se me fue la onda de como había hecho eso y por poco acabo dejándolo como incógnita XD Oh, oh, pues, pues no puedo decir nada más que a leer el capítulo «-« Ahí es donde se aclararán las cosas y hoho debo decir que están delicadas. Haha no te preocupes, también amaría molestar a Mello con la relación de Emily y Haku, pagaría por ver su cara de asesino así que puedes cantárselo xD Oh dormir, te entiendo completamente, justamente de domingo para lunes me dormí a las 4… y me despierto 4:30, no dormí casi nada y me andaba cayendo al otro día x.x Pero tienes razón, la universidad es la universidad y ah, me gusta, por más masoquista que suene. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^**

**Y ahora sí, espero que el capítulo valga la pena~**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Capítulo VII: Incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué demonios hay tanto tráfico? —Mello rodó los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza en contra del vidrio.

—Por la sobrepoblación existente en todo el mundo —Near respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—¿Podrías por lo menos mirarnos mientras nos deslumbras con tu inteligencia? —Mello le miró de nuevo con fastidio.

Near no respondió, permaneció mirando la ventana. Se encontraba sentado en el asiento del acompañante, había sido mejor de esa manera o Mello terminaría peleando con él más de lo que ya hacía estando atrás.

—¿Todo bien, Near? —Lester preguntó, intentando que solo él lo escuchara.

—Solo recojamos los análisis y volvamos al hotel… Quiero ver si es posible encontrar algo que nos guíe.

Mello notó que algo le molestaba, eran demasiados años de conocer a ese niño como para no saber que sus cambios de humor significaban algo. Near normalmente era cerrado, ya no tal y como había sido cuando eran niños, pero era más abierto, más consciente de lo que los demás pensaban, pero aun así seguía guardándose la gran mayor parte de sus pensamientos para sí. Quería preguntarlo qué sucedía, por qué demonios actuaba con todo ese misticismo rodeándole pero no lograría nada y era consiente. Solo Emily, Matt y el idiota de Haku parecían poder hacerle hablar sobre lo que tenía encerrado parcialmente, muy para su molestia.

El trayecto continuó en silencio, Lidner se mantenía sumida en los pensamientos referentes a la placa de metal que llevaba en la mochila, Gevanni se mantenía analizando los papeles del caso, Near seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia afuera, Haku se mantenía en silencio y Lester dirigía toda su atención al camino.

Al arribar al forense, Mello notó que había un solo vagabundo que los ignoraba completamente, tronó lo boca, le gustaría tener a Emily y Matt ahí.

—Buenas tardes, lamento haber tardado con los resultados —el doctor se disculpó, haciendo que Mello suspirara con fastidio—. Por favor síganme, les explicaré en mi oficina.

El pequeño grupo le siguió, caminando entre los mismos pasillos grisáceos de antes hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta marrón con el nombre _Dr. Yamada _tallado en él.

—Lo primero que ha llamado mi atención es el hecho de encontrar rastros minúsculos de alguna especie de sedante en algunos contenedores de basura.

—¿S-Sedante? —Lidner preguntó.

—Así es, el primero y cuarto, para ser específicos —continuó—. Estos sedantes eran bastante potentes, lo suficiente como para dormir a una persona de la edad de las víctimas.

—¿Podría ser que hiciera eso para llevarse a la siguiente víctima? —Mello suspiró.

—Asumo que sí, esconderse en algún lugar e inyectarles el sedante o algo por el estilo —Lidner se sumió en sus pensamientos tras eso.

—¿Existe algo más de importancia? —Gevanni preguntó.

—Se escaneó todo ADN que había en los contenedores, hubo dos coincidencias pero ninguno puede ser el asesino.

—¿Por qué? —Near habló.

—El primero pertenecía a un drogadicto que fue capturado mientras que el segundo es de un vagabundo que falleció unos días atrás, ambos tenían antecedentes criminales por lo que se encontraban en la base de datos. —Concluyó.

—El asesino pudo haber dejado su ADN pero no es alguien con antecedentes, en pocas palabras —Mello se sobó la cien, necesitaba a Matt para calmar un poco sus instintos de querer golpear algo.

—Cabe esa posibilidad —suspiró, luciendo igual de mal que los otros—. Todo figura en el reporte, si necesitan algo más, por favor no duden en llamarme.

—Se lo agradecemos —Lester, Gevanni, Mello y Near se levantaron, caminando hacia la salida.

Cuando los cuatro salieron, Lidner se acercó al doctor—. Quisiera pedirle que analice esto, por favor.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Mello le miró con fastidio cuando salió.

—Solo le preguntaba acerca del sedante —nadie tenía idea del deseo tan grande que tenía de contarles, de hablarles sobre lo que Emily le había pedido pero decidió mantener su palabra.

—Solo volvamos, necesito descargar mi furia en Matt.

Tal y como había sucedido en el viaje de ida, el silencio predominó en el de regreso. Near estaba aún más perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Mello quería seguir quejándose sobre el problemático tráfico que les impedía volver rápidamente.

Al llegar finalmente al edificio, el teléfono de Mello comenzó a sonar, haciendo que este rodara los ojos nuevamente—. ¿Aún no han terminado de coordinar?

_Todo está listo, la policía empezará a vigilar desde ahora._

—Al menos algo es bueno —suspiró, abriendo la puerta para entrar.

_¿Matt podría tener conexión con las cámaras de la calle? Podría ayudarnos._

—Se lo diré, ahora vuelvan que no somos los únicos que trabajaremos aquí —y colgó, mirando a los otros dos para que se apresuraran a entrar.

—Tienes manos y deberías aprender a abrir las puertas- —Lidner no llegó a terminar lo que empezaba a decir por el grito de Mello.

—¡MATT!

Ese grito hizo que Near sintiera un frío que solo había sentido al conocer la muerte de L, Watari y la supuesta de Mello y Matt, recorrerle la espalda. Sin vacilar, empujó a Lidner de la puerta y se adentró en la habitación para seguir a su compañero.

—¡No lo toques, Mello! —Ordenó.

El mayor de los cuatro se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con una herida sangrante en el área de la nuca pero sin algún objeto que pareciera ser el responsable.

—¿¡Qué mierda sucedió aquí?! —Mello deseó debatirle, mandar a la mierda lo que decía pero la poca racionalidad que le quedaba le hizo darse cuenta del peligro que presentaba tocar a Matt, había sangre brotándole del oído aun cuando no había ninguna herida ahí.

—Gevanni, revisa el cuarto de Emily, ahora —Near ordenó, haciendo que este corriera.

—Está vivo, debemos de llamar a una ambulancia ahora — Lester, quien se había agachado para revisar su respiración, se levantó y tomó su teléfono rápidamente.

—E-Emily no está en su habitación.

—¡No jodas con eso!

—¿Qué?

El poco color pareció irse de la piel de Near al escucharlo, sin hablar o decir algo más, aventó al otro y se adentró en la habitación. No había nada, nada fuera de su lugar, ninguna seña de algún forcejeo, solo la marca que mostraba que alguien había estado recostado la cama un tiempo atrás.

Near _P.O.V_

Hay personas que piensan ser especiales, que alegan poder predecir el futuro, que dicen tener la habilidad de ver eventos que aún no ocurren pero que lo harán en un futuro cercano. Jamás he creído tales tonterías, ni siquiera puedo creer que las cosas ya estén escritas para una persona y que esta las seguirá sin importar lo que pasa en el día a día. Ilógico.

Pero si algo me ha enseñado mis veinte años es que mi lógica falla.

Algo dentro de mí se movió dentro de mi cuando caí en cuenta de la siguiente víctima de este asesino sería una joven de nuestra edad. Por alguna razón que desconocía, mis pensamientos e ideales se empezaron a mover en torno a Emily, los planes y acciones se formaron para mantenerla acompañada en todo momento.

Conforme se fue desarrollando el caso, empecé a dejar de lado estos pensamientos, "me di cuenta" que era poco inteligente pensar en que algo podía ocurrirle, la seguridad que daban las máquinas de Matt, la presencia de un cuerpo policiaco y del FBI en un mismo edificio daban la impresión de que una persona ajena a todo esto jamás tendría la mínima oportunidad.

Pero aquí estaba la prueba, Matt al borde de la muerte, quizá, y Emily desaparecida.

—Matt, no te atrevas a dejarme, imbécil —escuché la temblorosa voz de Mello decir mientras caminaba con las piernas temblándole visiblemente detrás de la camilla que se llevaba a Matt.

—N-Near… —Levanté la mirada al escuchar aquella voz, encontrando a Haku intentando regular su respiración y calmar la desesperación que le estaba comiendo por dentro—. L-Lester dijo que nos llevará al hospital.

No respondí, simplemente asentí torpemente y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que podría darme un paro cardiaco, sabía que debía de calmarme para ser capaz de echar luz en todo lo que había pasado aquí. Pero ahora la prioridad era Matt.

_P.O.V _Normal.

Lidner, Lester, Gevanni, Near y Haku arribaron al hospital para empezar a buscar a Mello, quien había saltado a la ambulancia donde llevaban a Matt para acompañarlo.

—Mello, ¿qué ha sucedido? —Lidner preguntó cuándo lo encontró sentado en una silla, apretando las manos tan fuerte que quizá sus manos estaban palideciendo, cosa que no pudo decir por los guantes que regularmente traía.

—¿¡Qué carajo quieres que te diga!? ¡No han dicho una mierda! Entraron en aquella sala y punto, ¡ya! —Estaba alterado, obviamente—. ¿Y cómo que Emily no está? ¡Qué mierda con eso!

—No está… —Near murmuró, haciendo que Mello se levantara de golpe y pateara la silla, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de la enfermera que se encontraba en la estación.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con miedo causándoles dolor en todos los músculos, permanecieron en la sala de espera.

**~O~**

Las dos horas que permanecieron ahí sin novedades, viendo solo como entraban y salían enfermeras de las diferentes habitaciones se sintieron como semanas. Matsuda y el equipo de la policía se encontraban en el edificio con especialistas en la escena intentando encontrar alguna pista, pero chocando contra los sistemas de seguridad que Matt había impuesto para evitar que alguien ajeno a él revisara los archivos.

El miedo seguía incrementando, la incertidumbre que rodeaba a sus dos amigos los comía por dentro.

Cuando por fin el doctor salió de la sala donde Matt había entrado, Mello, Near y Haku se acercaron rápidamente a él, demandándole con la mirada el que comenzara a hablar.

—El paciente fue golpeado con un objeto muy duro, dada la fuerza fracturó el cráneo*, provocando la aparición de hematomas en el tejido cerebral —como es que Mello logró mantenerse de pie era un misterio para él—. Lo positivo es que es una fractura lineal**, no hay astillamiento ni hundimiento en el hueso que amenace con causar un daño mucho mayor.

—¿E-Estará bien? —Mello dejó su orgullo de lado y preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—Es muy pronto para dar pronósticos, necesitamos que despierte y ver así si existen afectaciones graves —suspiró—, por ahora el tratamiento es realizar estudios para considerar el drenado de la sangre dentro del cerebro.

—¿Tardará demasiado en despertar? —Haku se encogió.

—Se encuentra en coma menor, esperamos que despierte en las siguientes horas o días.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! —Mello golpeó la pared para después recargar la cabeza contra ella.

—Una enfermera les notificará cuando puedan pasar a verlo, buenas noches —hizo una ligera reverencia y caminó por el pasillo.

Tras unos minutos, una enfermera les sonrió y pidió que los siguiera. Mello tomó la delantera, sintiendo que el cuerpo le temblaba.

Al entrar a la habitación, el rubio corrió hasta la cama donde su mejor amigo se encontraba.

Matt tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, había una mascarilla sobre su nariz y boca que le ayudaba a respirar de mejor manera. Tenía la impresión de que lucía muchísimo más pálido que antes y que su cabello estaba más opaco. Con el brazo temblándole, colocó su mano sobre la de él, apretándole levemente.

—Seguramente fue ese bastardo —murmuró, apretando los dientes.

—Debemos de encontrar a Emily… —Haku habló, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

Near simplemente agachó la mirada. Si al día siguiente nadie desaparecía, sus peores temores se convertirían en realidad y el tiempo se convertiría en su nuevo enemigo.

_Sólo un mes y medio._

* * *

_**(Breaking news!) **_**Ajá, las cosas son más delicadas de lo que dije que serían, aunque he de decir que tengo lectoras y lectores muy inteligentes que empezaron a sospechas que algo iba mal desde un par de capítulos atrás ¡Felicidades!**

**A Matt lo he dejado mal, a Emily en incógnita y al resto es estado de semi pánico. Hay pensamientos de Mello hacia Near **_**(escribir esto después de un capítulo donde Mello y Near están en proceso de enamoramiento afecta ._.)**_**En fin,**_** h**_**ay todo una parte centrada en los pensamientos de Near, que son más filosóficos y profundos que cuando lo vimos narrar una parte allá cuando tenía doce años~ **

**Pues bien, la trama está llegando y ya veremos cómo se desarrolla. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y no olviden dejarme su valiosa opinión allá abajito.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Annyeong.**_

* * *

_***Las fracturas de cráneo se caracterizan por presentar sangrado en oídos, nariz e incluso ojos dado que un golpe de tal magnitud hace que el cerebro choque contra el cráneo, produciendo moretones y sangrado que sale por estos conductos (no fue una búsqueda muy agradable e.e)**_

_****Las fracturas lineales son las de menor riesgo, el hueso se rompe pero solo es como una "línea", una fisura. No hay hundimiento ni astillamiento que pone más en riesgo la vida. Aún así, son un tanto delicadas, obviamente.**_

* * *

_**21 de Septiembre del 2015**_


	8. La siguiente parte de la colección

***Llega corriendo* ¡Así es! Sigo estando viva aunque estuve desaparecida por muuucho tiempo u.u Quiero que me disculpen queridas lectoras, me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho pero espero puedan comprender que entre tantas cosas que pensar, hacer y todo lo demás, se me fue el tiempo y un poco la inspiración. Espero no vuelva a repetirse~**

**Blackmoon: ¡Bienvenida de vuelta! Me alegra muchísimo el leerte de nuevo, de verdad ^^ No te preocupes por eso, te entiendo completamente, a veces el tiempo no dura como uno quisiera - Hoho no prometo nada pero te agradezco el que sigas el fic aun cuando las cosas se ponen de cabeza xD ¡SHINee me fascina! Son mi adoración «3 Espero poder verlos pronto tal y como vi a Big Bang «3 **

**Alexy: ¡Querido Alex! Ah, pasé demasiado tiempo sin leerte que ah, me siento mal por haber abandonado aún más. Yo espero que estés mucho mejor ^^ Oh lo sé, las cosas se están complicando y podría decirse que apenas está empezando todo esto~ Haha atinaste en tus teorías, Emily tiene esa fama al parecer. Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión, de verdad ^^ «3**

**Jessica: Gracias por comprenderme, las cosas de repente se me van y es horroroso. ¿Emily sospechosa de algo? Me gustaría saber de qué piensas que es~ Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y comprensión. Te mando un saludote «3**

**Akina: Akina querida «3 Oh puedo entender eso de querer darnos de topes con la pared, actualmente teoría del control quiere darme en la torre. Yo, por alguna razón, me he concentrado un poco más en las historias de Wattpad yyy algunas en inglés, aun así ya quiero continuar con estas historias así que lo haré. Creo que, en este caso, el atinarle a lo que pasaría resulta bastante complicado, Emily está sabrá Gea dónde. Con los pensamientos de Near, vamos, de un tiempo para acá he escrito más historias que tienen a Mello y Near como pareja y el desarrollar el personaje de ambos a más profundidad me ha ayudado mucho a manejarlos de mejor manera, a Matt igual, me alegra que se note ^^ No te preocupes, si Mello te pega le pego (?) Discúlpame por haberme tardado tanto y espero este siguiente te guste «3**

_**(Por ahora, es todo~ Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Capítulo VIII: La siguiente parte de la colección.

Mi cama no era dura, o por lo menos eso recordaba. Tenía tanto tiempo de dormir por periodos menores a una hora en ella que realmente estaba empezando a desconocerla… Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura de que no era capaz de adormecerme el brazo de la manera en que lo estaba sintiendo.

Abrí los ojos sintiéndolos demasiado pesados y doloridos, esperaba ver la pared blanca con unos rayones que nadie sabe cómo habían acabado ahí como todas las veces que lo hacía pero no, en cambio había una pared de concreto, el típico color grisáceo del concreto de una pared sin pintar reemplazaba el típico blanco. Sintiéndome alarmada, miré a mí alrededor, encontrando un lugar completamente desconocido que parecía sacado de una típica película de terror.

—¿Q-Qué? —Murmuré, intentando levantarme de esa dura superficie pero fallando cuando sentí un tirón a la altura de las muñecas y cintura. Con la respiración agitada miré a dichos puntos, encontrando gruesas tiras de piel asegurando mi cuerpo a lo que, ahora veía, era una especie de silla parecida a las que los dentistas tienen en sus consultorios.

—Veo que has despertado.

Aquella voz masculina hizo que mi cerebro terminara de entrelazar las cosas.

—T-Tú eres el asesino… —murmuré, sintiendo que el cuerpo entero me temblaba.

—Prefiero llamarme un artista, esas vulgares personas asignan nombres al azar sin siquiera poner una atención verdadera al esfuerzo que hacemos para mostrar lo que realmente queremos mostrar —dijo, no podía verlo puesto que se encontraba tras una mesa donde la luz no alcanzaba a iluminarle el rostro.

_«Otro loco, no por favor. » _Pensé, intentando calmar el terror y pánico que en realidad estaba sintiendo por dentro.

—Por lo menos han podido resaltar mi objetivo con las flores. Tú eres un ejemplar único, he de decirlo que quedé fascinado desde el primer momento en que mis ojos cayeron sobre ti —se levantó y empezó a dar cortos pasos hacia donde yo seguía intentando liberarme—. Un cabello rojo, piel pálida y ojos de color avellana, una _rosa _exótica.

—¿Rosa? ¿Acaso estás loco? Las personas no son flores, ¡ni siquiera caemos dentro del mismo reino biológico! —Quizá no eran las palabras adecuadas pero mi cerebro estaba tratando desesperadamente de negar lo que estaba ocurriendo o desviarse de lo que realmente sucedía.

—Tranquilízate, somos pocos los que podemos ver la similitud y belleza que existe entre estos dos tipos de vida —continuó, estirando una mano hacia mí—. Verás que todo sale bien, mi querida rosa.

—¡No me toques! —Grité, intentando alejar su mano que acariciaba mi cabello—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Vamos, no te comportes como el resto, sé que tú eres diferente, lo he visto —dijo, apretando un mechón en su puño.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo me has traído aquí? —No entendía absolutamente nada, estaba dormida en el edificio del grupo especial, con Matt, ¿cómo es que había acabado en este lugar completamente sola?

—No debes preocuparte por eso… Aunque he de decirte que tienes una familia realmente perfecta, todos son _flores _increíblemente bellas. Una lástima que haya tenido que dañar la inmaculada figura de ese _cosmos chocolate_.

Aquella flor no la conocía pero el término «chocolate» me aterró, si hablaba de mi familia, el único con algo que se asemejara al chocolate era el cabello de Matt.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho a Matt!? ¡Eres un desquiciado! —Jamás podría perdonarme si le había hecho algo.

—Un alcatraz, un girasol y un cosmos chocolate —era como escuchar su sonrisa dentro de su voz, completamente desagradable—. Un jardín precioso que muero por poseer.

Sentí un nuevo escalofrío recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, aquella persona estaba más desquiciada que Beyond y Kira juntos, no podía entender cómo era posible que estuviera de nuevo en esta situación.

—Por hoy dejaré que descanses pero necesito una pequeña muestra de ti, necesito la vitalidad de una rosa —antes de siquiera entender lo que había dicho, lo sentí, un ardor inimaginable viniendo desde mi brazo—. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera tú sabías la vitalidad que tenías dentro.

Frente a mi campo de visión colocó un frasco lleno de sangre, producto de la cortada que me había hecho en el brazo.

—Desquiciado… —murmuré, apartando la vista del frasco e intentando ver qué tan grave era la herida y que tanto sangraba.

—Tranquilízate, verás que aprenderás.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse y aunque quise ver de quién se trataba, no pude, la luz y lo medio borrosa que tenía la visión me impidió hacerlo. Fue hasta que escuché la puerta cerrándose que el miedo terminó de sentar en mí.

Desde el inicio del caso me había sentido altamente afectada y aterrada por el cómo se desarrollaba este caso, me daba pánico el solo pensar el cuanto sufrían las personas a manos de este hombre, ni siquiera quería imaginar cuanto dolían, cuánto tenían que soportar… Parece que ahora lo descubriría.

—No, no, por favor…—Sentí que la voz me temblaba cuando tiré de las correas y estas permanecían en su lugar. Tenía miedo de lo que le había ocurrido a Matt, lo que me ocurriría a mí y lo que pasaría con Mello y Near cuando…terminara conmigo—. ¡No puedo pensar así!

Me regañé mientras dejaba que una lágrima recorriera mi rostro, no podía rendirme solo por el miedo y un corte, no podía. Tal y como lo había hecho los demás casos, buscaría la manera de salir de esto y encontrar la mayor cantidad de información para echar luz, de alguna u otra manera, a este caso y terminarlo como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

A pesar de la determinación que forcé en mi cerebro, no pude evitar sentir miedo e incertidumbre si mi futuro era realmente lo que yo planeaba.

* * *

_**(¿Tanto tiempo para algo tan corto?) **_**Oh pero sé que es posible que puedan estar pensando eso pero como siempre digo, todo tiene su razón. Esto fue más que nada para confirmar lo obvio y entrever lo que nuestra protagonista está sintiendo, ¿bueno, malo? Eso ya queda a libre opinión~**

**Aviso que dentro de poco subiré el siguiente del fic sobre Ali y Near así que espérenlo~ **

**Nuevamente les agradezco por ser personas tan geniales y seguir apoyándome aun cuando yo me desaparezco tanto tiempo T.T Son de los mejores seguidores que cualquiera podría pedir. Por favore no olviden dejar su comentario allá abajito para saber que piensan, el siguiente será más largo y abarcará muchas más cosas.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! _naega jeil jal naga~ y sí ya me cayo._**

_**Annyeong~**_

* * *

_**5 de Noviembre del 2015**_


End file.
